


Tale as old as time

by Daphne_F



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mention of Karolsen, Sanvers - Freeform, Starting friendship, SuperCorp, Takes place right after Myriad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_F/pseuds/Daphne_F
Summary: It’s a tale as old as time. Two people meet, fall in love, and the rest is history. But this story is a little bit different. The Luthor’s and the Supers have never been on good terms. That was until Kara Zor-El met the new CEO of Luthor Corp, Lena Kieran Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. So yeah, it will be bad. Also I'm Dutch, so excuse any mistakes. Let me know what you think of it and have fun reading!

It’s a tale as old as time. Two people meet, fall in love, and the rest is history. But this story is a little bit different. The Luthor’s and the Supers have never been on good terms. That was until Kara Zor-El met the new CEO of Luthor Corp, Lena Kieran Luthor.

///

“Clark, are you sure? We don’t even know this woman!” Kara was walking behind Clark, ready to confront the brand new CEO of Luthor Corp.

“Kara, I tell you. Lois saw a black-haired woman walk away from our doorstep, right before she opened the door and found a package with kryptonite. And now the same thing happened to you? Right after Lena moved here? No, it cannot be a coincidence.”

“But we can’t just storm in and ask her ‘Hey Lena, do you know anything about kryptonite at our doorsteps? By the way, we are Superman and Supergirl if you haven’t noticed.’ How do you see that going right?”

Clark stopped and looked at Kara. “Actually we can. We are reporters, it’s our job to discover the truth.”

“ _You_ are a reporter. I’m just an employee at CatCo,” Kara sighed, “but maybe you’re right. We must know what happened. But please don’t be too direct, this is probably her first week.”

“Only way I know how Kara, only way I know how. And don’t forget that she’s a Luthor, she is used to direct and hard ways.” Clark continued walking and Kara could only roll her eyes.

///

Kara and Clark stepped into the elevator and Clarke pressed the button to the 29th floor.

“I bet her penthouse is on the thirtieth floor,” Clark joked, but Kara didn’t listen. She and Clark are basically the same, but she didn’t agree with him on this matter. It could be anyone who had left the kryptonite. Yes, it’s true. Luthor’s hate aliens and especially the Supers, but how could she have known that Kara lives there? And she has made some enemies over the years, and so has Clark, so it can still be anyone.

They arrived and stepped out the elevator. A blonde woman came up to them, and leads them the way. “Miss Luther is expecting you, she is behind this door.” The woman opened the door, and all three stepped inside the room.

Before Kara even noticed the CEO, she already heard her speaking. “Thank you Jess, you can close the door behind you.”

Lena stood up behind her desk and walked towards Clark. She held up her hand and introduced herself. “Lena Luthor, brand new CEO of L-Corp. Yes, I see you thinking, isn’t it Luthor Corp? But I’m changing it to L-Corp, so people don’t associate this company with my brother.  
But enough about me, you are Clark Kent right?”

“Yes, Clark Kent, reporter with the Daily Planet.” Clark accepted her hand, to Kara’s surprise. But Kara lost all her focus on Clark, and shifted it all to Lena. So when Lena looked at Kara, she almost lost the ability to speak.

“Well thank you mister Kent for traveling so far from home. And who is this lovely lady who accompanies you today,” Lena asked, genuinely excited to find out who this blonde girl was.

“ I… uhm… well…” Kara stuttered. What was wrong with her? Just say your name, not your real name obviously. “I’m Kara Danvers, employee at CatCo. Not a reporter though, just a… well nothing yet. I need to sort some things out.” Kara laughed nervously.

Lena couldn’t suppress a smile, while listening to Kara’s stammering. “You don’t have to be so nervous Kara, I’m just an ordinary businesswoman, so no worries.”

Lena walked towards a cupboard and pressed a button. The cupboard flipped and revealed a liquor stock behind it. Clark didn’t seem surprised, because of course he had already checked the room for secret rooms. Kara couldn’t bring herself to look anywhere besides this beautiful woman. And how could she? With her beautiful red lips, green eyes with dark eyeshadow around it, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, and that jawline. Kryptonians can’t bleed, but she would cut herself if she touched it. And her hair was so black, it made her skin look pale. And then it hit her, black hair. Clark’s suspect has black hair. She was brought back to earth by a cough.

“Ahem, Ms. Luthor, maybe we can start with some questions?” Clark asked, while  
grabbing a notepad.

“Yes, mister Kent, that sounds like an excellent idea. I take you didn’t come here just to have a drink with me, and chat about the weather. Now that I brought it up, drink?” Lena asked, while sipping on her own.

“No thank you, I still need to drive home. Perhaps Ms. Danvers wants to try something to drink?” Before Kara could answer (and she would’ve said no, because who drinks on a workday, even though it wouldn’t have any effect on her) Lena had already responded to Clark’s first statement.

“Driving? You don’t travel by plane? It’s quite far.”

“True,” said Clark smiling, “but I’m super afraid of heights. So just let me stay on the ground and drive for a few days.”

“Very well then, let’s start with the set of questions I’m sure you have.”

Lena walked back to her desk, and gestured to two chairs. “In case you’d like to sit too.”

Of course Kara wanted to sit down, she wanted to be as close to Lena as possible. In the interest of the research, of course.

“No, thank you. Ms. Danvers and I prefer to stand, so we can observe this beautiful office you got yourself here. Can I just say, your taste is very similar to Lex’s.”

Kara could’ve just shoot him right there. Why bring up her brother? After she just told them that she wanted to lose the Luthor image. This woman seemed so different than the man that Clark always describes. She can’t be evil, can she?

“Is that a compliment mister Kent? Because it didn’t feel like that, and I’m going to make some changes to this room anyway. Maybe put a couch there, and paint these walls. And I need to remove all the Luthor Corp signs. Preferably this week, because the new opening of L-Corp is going to be next Saturday. Will you be there too for that?”

“Well I’m probably heading back to Metropolis this Monday, but perhaps Kara can make it?” He looked at her with a hopeful look in her eyes. Meant to say ‘you have to keep an eye on her now’.

“Oh uh well, I don’t know my plans yet. My sister wanted to do something with me and I can’t just let her down.”

“Of course not, a good sibling bond is very important. But I’m also hosting a gala afterwards. Perhaps I can invite the both of you?”

Kara had to think about it, what if Alex doesn’t trust this new Luthor? “I’ll see if I can make it, I’m not promising anything yet.” Kara paused for a little while, before realizing why they were here. “Clark, do you have some more questions?”

“Yes, I do. Miss Luthor, what are your plans for this company? Would you say that you are more focused on technology, or do you have some other plans?”

“I see what you are referring too, but no, I’m not very busy with alien related things at the moment. We have made some plans, and they obviously have to stay a secret, but I can assure you that they won’t do any harm to anyone.”

“Okay, noted. Now the rumor goes, that Lex had a secret kryptonite supply. How much of that is true, and do you have some?”

Lena could only laugh at that question. “Last time I checked mister Kent, you were interviewing me, and not my brother. So if you want to have an answer to that question, I suggest you go visit my brother, and not bother me with it. Stryker’s Island Penitentiary, it’s very close to Metropolis. You practically drive by it.”

Now Kara couldn’t keep her laugh in. Finally someone who stood up to ridiculous questions, from excellent reporters. Clark was the one who seemed irritated and continued quickly.

“Okay, sure,” Clark said embittered, “then I have one question left. When exactly did you move here?”

“Oh well, let’s see. I bought this building 2 months ago, and I moved my stuff pretty soon after that. That was finished last Tuesday evening , so 4 nights now. I’m still adapting, but I’ll make this place my home. Is that the right answer to your question?”

“Yes, yes it is. I guess we have everything we need. And can I just say, your hair looks beautiful. It’s a nice black color, I like that.” Clark could not resist, he had to make sure that he was onto her.

“Thank you, I don’t really care what my hair color is, as long as I’m not going bald, I’m satisfied.” Lena hesitated for a minute before opening her mouth. “Kara, you haven’t said anything for the last minutes. Is there nothing you want to ask?”

Kara was overwhelmed by the question. “No, I don’t. Not that I’m not interested in you. I mean in a professional way, of course. You seem very interesting, as a businesswoman.” Kara couldn’t stop stammering. God, why was she so nervous and awkward all of a sudden? “Sorry, I’ll just stop.”

“It’s okay,” Lena giggled, “I get it a lot. A woman in a powerful position is very intimidating. I totally forgive you.” And Lena winked after that last sentence.

“No, it’s not that. I used to be Cat Grant’s assistant, so I’m used to it. That reminds me, we should head back. We don’t to keep you busy with our presence. And we have to work out this interview. Come on Clark.”

Before Kara and Clark could leave, Lena sprinted towards them. “Wait Kara, here is my card. In case you know your answer to my invitation. Any snacks I can provide, in case you’re coming?”

Kara didn’t have to think twice about that answer. “Yes, potstickers.” She said with a big grin on her face.

“Potstickers, I’ll make sure we have some. Hopefully see you soon!”

And with that Lena walked back to her desk, and Kara and Clark headed back to the elevator.

“That was… not really enlightening,” Clark concluded. “Well one thing is sure, she totally has a thing for you.”

“What?” Kara squeaked with a high-pitched voice. “She does not, where did you get that?”

“I don’t know, maybe the way she looked at you. Or how she called me ‘mister Kent’ and you just ‘Kara’. And she invited you to her gala.”

“That’s unfair, she invited you too.”

“Aha, so you aren’t denying the other things?”

“I’m… I didn’t notice it that’s all.”

“You were too busy checking her out, weren’t you. I saw how your mouth hung a little open when you first saw her.”

“That didn’t happen, it was very hot in there and I needed some fresh air.”

“There was something hot taking your breath away, I can’t deny that.”

Kara rolled with her eyes, and decided to ignore her cousin. But it was true, she was mesmerized by Lena. But a thing for her? Never. Nope. Not in a million years. She is a Luthor after all. But she seemed so… kind. Not a villain like Clark described. She could just go to the opening of L-Corp, then to the gala, and see how she really is. Supergirl stands for hope and seeing the good in people. And a Luthor is not an exception.

“Kara, I am just trying to warn you. She is a Luthor, don’t become friends with her. She will use you and try to kill you. Trust me I know.”

“No, you don’t. You know Lex, and by the way, what a dumb question to ask. She just told that she didn’t want to have anything to do with her brother anymore, and then you ask that.”

“Oh, she knows how to talk herself out of this. You saw that, she said everything was a secret. That is just bull…”

BAM! Clark’s speech was cut short, and the elevator started dropping fast.


	2. Chapter 2 - Becoming a Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update this story. So I'm not promising anything. School you know :)

“The elevator!” Kara shouted, “I think the wires snapped!”

Clark took off his glasses and checked. “Yes, they are. And we are dropping fast! Do you have your supersuit on?”

“You know I have,” Kara said with a big grin.

“Let’s get out of here then!”

And whoosh! Kara and Clark flew through the roof of the building, and headed back to the DEO. When they landed, Alex immediately came up to them.

“What happened? You usually warn us when you are coming to the DEO. And weren’t you at Luther Corp?”

“Yes, we were. Long story,” Kara said, but she was interrupted by Clark.

“No, it’s not. We arrived, asked her some questions and then the elevator fell down, but we flew out of there. See? Quite the short story actually. Oh, and you have a gala next week.”

“What!?” Alex screamed, “What are you talking about?”

“I think Kara can explain it best to you, got to go now. See if there is any trouble in the city.” And with that being said, Clark was already out of sight.

“A gala? What the hell happened there?”

“I will explain tonight, I have to get back to CatCo now. I have to decide what my job is   
going to be before 3 pm. And oh Roa, it’s already 2:16. Got to go Alex, see you tonight!” And with that being said, Kara was also out of sight.

“Those damn Kryptonians always,” Alex whined.

“Oh Alex, give them a break,” J’onn said sniggering. “Clark will be leaving this Monday. They are just happy that they are finally together.”

“Maybe you’re right. But I am and about the whole gala thing, whatever it may be.”

///

Kara had just landed behind the CatCo building, when she heard Cat shouting her name from her office.

“Oh no, here we go,” Kara said to herself.

Kara sprinted upstairs (she took the stairs, because who trusts lifts these days) and arrived 20 seconds later.

“Yes, miss Grant, I’m here.”

Cat looked aggravated, as always. “Kara, just because you aren’t my assistant anymore, doesn’t mean that you don’t have to come when I call your name.”

“I’m so sorry miss Grant, but I was… uhm well out with Clark.”

“So not only do you completely ignore me, but you also waste mister Kent’s precious time by hanging out with him?”

“No, you don’t understand,” Cat looked more aggravated after being told that she doesn’t understand something, ”we were doing reporter related things.”

“Last time I checked, you hadn’t decided yet how you are going to spend your future here at CatCo.”

“I haven’t, but Clark needed some help. And since I had nothing to do…”

“Shush, stop talking. You did have something to do, something with a decision? Which I need in exactly 41 minutes and 21 seconds.”

No one said anything for what felt like an hour, but it was in fact just 20 seconds. Their thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was James.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you have some visit.”

“Yes, thank you James, send them to me.”

“Sorry miss Grant, but she comes for Kara.”

Kara turned around and almost gasped. Lena Luthor walked inside Cat’s office and smiling to Kara.

“Sorry to interrupt what looks like an important conversation, but could I borrow Kara for a minute?”

Cat stood up behind her desk and Kara noticed a few things. The way Cat stood there, intimidated her. But when Lena did the same thing earlier this afternoon, she wasn’t intimidated at all. Did it have something to do with the fact that Cat has been her boss for so long? Or maybe her age? Or the fact that Cat has more experience with being a CEO? Or just the stern look on her face, while Lena’s looked more… open?

“And who do you think you are, just walking into my office?”

“Right, my name is Lena Luthor. New CEO of L-Corp,” Lena said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Too many things happened at the same time. Lena reached her hand out to Cat, Cat’s face softened a little and looked a bit shocked and like it wanted to say ‘of course you are’. But it went back to serious so fast, that you could’ve missed the other face. She shook Lena’s hand and went back to her seat. But James had a completely different reaction. Lena probably didn’t mention her identity so it was quite a shock for James. James, best friend of Clark. Clark, who is Superman, and former best friend of Lex Luthor. So of course James had this reaction. He probably felt betrayed too, and maybe he was still holding a grudge against the whole Luthor family. His face went from typically James, to ‘if you come near me, I will punch you in the face’. And Kara? She felt something in her stomach after hearing the name ‘Lena’.

“If you need Kara so bad, you can talk to her as long as you want. But please do it in her office, because I have enough to do.”

Kara was awoken by the mention of her name, and turned back to Lena. “Yes, we will. I’ll lead the way.”

Kara walked outside Cat’s office, but was stopped by James at the door.

“Kara, what the hell?”

“I’ll explain later, now if you'll excuse me.” She pushed him aside, maybe a little too hard, and continued walking to her office. She could not handle James’s judgement right now, not after Clark’s speech.

When Kara stepped inside her office, she was in doubt. Should she sit down or remain standing? If she sits down, it looks way too distant. Unless Lena came here for business, but if she did, why ask for Kara. So she decided to just stay standing.

“Miss Luthor, what a surprise. What brings you here?” she sounded so nervous. What if this was Lena’s way to tell her that she knows everything and then try to assassinate her?

“Are you kidding me? Are you alright?”

“I guess so…? I don’t see any reason why I wouldn’t be.” Unless you somehow put Kryptonite in my system. No Kara, don’t think like that.

“So you weren’t in the elevator that crashed down?”

Oh shit, she was. How could she forget that?

“Oh right that, well I survived. Luckily Supergirl was there to save us.”

Lena laughed a little bit. “Supergirl, I was wondering how soon I would be hearing that name. I’m surprised that I haven’t seen her yet.”

Kara thought long about this question, but decided to ask it anyway. “If she would show up, what would you do? I mean I know a lot about the feud between the Luthor’s and the supers.”

“You do, huh?” Lena looked a little bit sad after hearing that.

“Yeah I mean, James Olsen told me some things.”

“You know James Olsen?”

Kara was surprised about that comment, but realized that James probably didn’t introduce himself either.

“Yeah, he is a photographer here. It’s actually the guy who showed you to Cat’s office.”

“Ah, okay. Noted. But to answer your question, if Supergirl decides to show up at my balcony, I would greet her as a friend. I’ve never felt hate towards the Supers or any aliens. I’m not my brother. So whatever James told you, he was talking about my brother and not me.”

“I’m intrigued to hear the other side of the story, so if you ever need someone to talk to. I’m here, in my office.” Doing what exactly? Lena must’ve had the same thought.

“Have you figured things out yet? About your job. You mentioned something earlier.”

“I guess I did,” ‘I said a lot of things’ Kara thought, “but no I’m not sure yet.”

“Well, what does your heart say?”

Kara was stunned by that question. “My… heart?”

“Yeah, what do you really want to do? What are you passionate about?”

‘Saving humans with my superpowers,’ she thought. “I… I… want justice. I want justice for everyone. I want to know every side of every story, and then know the truth. And expose the truth. That… that’s what I want.” It was the first time she said it out loud. This is what was stuck in her mind for the past few days. And she was so relieved that it was finally out in the open. Because this is the truth, the only truth. No other sides. This is what she wants. Being a reporter. Being on the street. Even when she’s not Supergirl, she can still be the hero.  
“Yes, that’s what I want,” she continued, “I want to be a reporter.”

“There you go, was that so hard?” Lena said with a proud smile on her face. “I have to get back to my office, lots of work to do before the big opening next week. Have you decided yet? The potstickers are ordered.”

“One decision at a time. But I’ll let you know.”

“Great! And tell Clark that I wish him a happy trip back. I hope he’s alright too after this…”

A mobile phone started ringing.

“Hello, Jess. Yes, I’m on my way back. Well let mister Stevens wait. No he won’t… Sorry Kara, I got to go. Good luck with your new job. And by the way, just call me Lena," Lena went back to her phone call, "Yes I know how important…” Lena walked out the door and Kara decided to tell miss Grant the good news.

James still ignored her look, but Cat looked right into her eyes when she walked in. “That was quite the long talk, but you still have 29 minutes left.”

“I don’t need that miss Grant, I want to be a reporter.”

Cat stopped writing what she was writing and looked back up to Kara. “And I want to be on a beach, with a mojito in my hand, a pair of sunglasses on my head and a young man waving with a palm leaf. But you don’t see me having that, do you Kiera?”

Oh no, not Kiera again. What did she say wrong? “I don’t think that I follow you. You asked me to decide what I wanted to be, and now I tell you exactly that, and it’s still not good.”

“If every person in the world came in here, telling what they want, I’d have a bigger headache than usual. Do you see my point here?”

“To be honest, no, not really.” Kara decided to sit down, because this could take a while.

“Oh Kiera,” Cat sighed, and sat down on the couch across Kara, “when are you ever going to understand me? I never asked you what you wanted to be.”

“Yes, you did. You gave me two days to make my decision.”

“For what exactly?”

“For telling you what I want to be here at CatCo.”

“No wrong, I asked you to decide what you are going to be here at CatCo. Those are two very different things. If someone walks in and tells you what they want to be, you don’t take them serious. But if someone walks in and tells you what they are going to be you think ‘this is someone who knows what they want in life, and they're doing something with it. Do you see my point now?”

“Yes I do, can I do it again please?”

“Do whatever you feel like doing.” Cat walked back to her desk, and Kara knocked on the door.

“Yes, Kara, come in. That was quite the talk you had there. But you still have 26 minutes left.”

“I don’t need them miss Grant,” Kara said with the biggest grin possible, “I’m going to be a reporter here at CatCo.”

“Took you long enough, but anyway, here is your resumé.” Cat grabbed Kara’s resumé out of her desk and handed it to Kara. “Take this to Snapper, you can start immediately.”

On her resumé, ‘reporter’ was written on the front page. “Miss Grant, why does it say ‘reporter’ on the front page?”

“Oh, that was written on it a long time ago. I guess I knew you better back then, than you know yourself now.”

“Yeah, I guess you do. Thank you miss Grant, I won’t let you down.”

“You won’t Kara, you can only let yourself down.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll go to Snapper, and tell him he’s got a new reporter.” Kara stood up and was ready to talk to Snapper, when someone grabbed her arm on the way.

“I think we should talk first.” And she was pulled to her office, by James Olsen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kara is sick

Even though Kara and James agreed to stay friends, there was still some tension. Not because Kara was still in love with him, but she felt guilty for what happened. She was so in love, they kissed and then she turned him down. But he was okay with it, at least that’s what he said. So when James dragged her into her office, she couldn’t be mad, because she probably deserved it.

“I see you are making new friends,” James said with a clenched jaw. “Should I even warn you, or did Clark already do that.”

“James, stop. If she wouldn’t have told you who she was, would you feel the same? You didn’t know she was a Luthor, and just by hearing her name, you petrified. And don’t even try to deny it. You’ve started to hate a family and not an individual anymore. What’s wrong with you? You used to be so kind, and you believed in the good of people. That’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you!” It was out before Kara even realized it. “No, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No, it’s good that you say it. Honesty is quite important for me. And there was a time when I would do anything for you. But that time is over. So all I can do is warn you. I can’t forbid you to make new friends, Luthor or not. All I can say is that she might be dangerous. She can still be the one who left the Kryptonite, and she could do it again. So please, be careful with her.”

“Is that all you have to say, because I need to start with my new job.”

“It’s all I can bring myself to say right now.”

“Good, because this is all I can hear from you right now. But excuse me now, I have to go to Snapper.”

“Snapper, why? He is the editor-in-chief, you don’t have anything to do with him.”

“I do now, James. I’ve decided that I’m going to be a reporter. It took me a long time, but this is what I want.”

“That’s weird, when I asked you this morning, you were sobbing at your desk, saying that you wanted to stop working, and focus on being Supergirl. What changed?"

Should she tell the truth? No, it would only make him more mad. So she decided to say the first lie that came up to her mind. “I saw Clark working this afternoon, and I realized that I wanted to do the same. Finding out the truth, and expose that truth.”

“You are unbelievable," James said, and he crossed his arms. "I thought you were different Kara, but you are just the same as Clark. Coming here on earth, becoming a superhero, befriending me, becoming a reporter, and befriending a Luthor. Are you trying to live his exact life?”

And that hurt, hurt like hell. How could he say something like that? This didn’t sound like James, not at all.

“James, I think you should talk to Clark. You are not yourself.”

“Oh this is me, trust me. You know I’m right, that is what hurts the most. Deep down you know that every word I just said, is true. That’s what you wanted right? The truth, and expose the truth. Well guess what, I just exposed you.”

Kara’s lip was trembling, she felt the tears coming. And she did not want James to see her crying. “Thank you, for saying what was bothering you. I appreciate your honesty. If you'll excuse me.” Kara had to get out of here, head back home. Far away from James, who doesn’t sound like James. She stormed away, on her way out of this building. She ripped open her blouse, revealing her supersuit, and flew away.

///

She arrived at the DEO and headed to the training room immediately. She needed to punch something. She even ignored Alex on her way. When she got into the training room, she just started to punch, and punch, and more punches. What felt like hours of punching, was interrupted by Alex walking into the room.

“Kara, are you alright?” Alex carefully asked.

“Do I look alright to you?” Tears started to stream again, and Kara fell to the floor.

“Oh, Kara.” Alex kneeled down next to Kara and embraced her.

“It… It was so… terrible,” was all Kara could say between her sobbing.

“Can you tell me what was so terrible exactly?”

“No, not yet.”

“That’s okay, take all the time you need. I am here.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Kara calmed down. “Alex, what time is it?” She asked.

Alex was quite surprised to hear Kara talk again, so she didn’t hear her.

“What did you say?”

“The time. What time is it?”

“It’s exactly 6:43. Are you hungry? We can get something to eat.”

“No, I’m not hungry. I guess I’ll just head home. I need some time to think.”

“That’s okay. But remember you still need to tell me about that gala that Clark mentioned,” Alex said delicately.

“Yeah,” Kara chuckled, “I guess I do. But I want to go home first, I really want to take a shower.”

“Okay, let’s stand up.” They stood up, and it was the first time that Alex really saw Kara’s face. She had been crying a lot, more than she had seen her doing, ever. What happened to her today? Did it have anything to do with Lena Luthor? Because Alex would kick her ass if she had to. But she was sure that Kara would explain when she was ready.

“Thanks Alex, but I’ll fly home. See you later?”

Alex wasn’t sure if she could let Kara be alone, but her sister was an adult now, so she could make her own decisions. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara nodded and flew back home. When she got there, she immediately took a shower. And for some reason, showers always make you think. So Kara thought about what happened. Thinking about how happy she was when she could work with her cousin. At this point she didn’t even care if it was Lena who dropped the kryptonite or not. She didn’t want to fight with Clark or James. But James went too far. He had no right to say what he said. And it wasn’t even true. She does not want to be exactly like Clark. True, she has major respect for him and what he does. He is the perfect superhero, the perfect reporter, and the perfect boyfriend. He has everything figured out. And herself? No, she was none of that. Not the best superhero, she was probably terrible at being a reporter, and after someone kissed her, she backed off. She had nothing figured out. Maybe she should just quit. Call in sick tomorrow, return her supersuit and fly away.

When she was done with thinking, and showering of course, she decided to eat some ice cream and binge-watch a show. She was shocked by the fact that it was already 9:30 PM. How many water did she waste? What does it matter anyway, she was feeling a little bit better, so it wasn’t really a waste. The ice cream helped too. But after 3 episodes and 4 cups of ice cream, she decided to call it a day. As soon as she laid in bed, she grabbed her phone.

“What the…” An Instagram notification. Someone followed her, and not just someone. @lenakluthor. Kara quickly sat up. She scrolled through Lena’s Instagram account, but there wasn’t much to see. Only 1 picture, the skyline of National City, posted an hour ago. She followed 5 people, 4 famous people and Kara. She had 0 followers, and Kara changed it to 1. So Lena made an Instagram account, and she was the only one she followed, who she personally knew? She and Clark were probably the only 2 people who talked to her, and not with business reasons. Well she thought that she was being interviewed, but in fact she was interrogated. Now Kara felt even worse. They tricked Lena, and then Lena came to check on her. She had the best intentions, no doubt in her mind.

“Okay, Lena Luthor, I do trust you.” And Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face.

///

The next morning started way too early. Her alarm woke Kara up at 6:30. The first thing she did, was checking her phone. 1 message. ‘Please let it be…’she thought hopeful. But no, it was Alex.

**Alex: Are you feeling better? If you want, I can come by tomorrow morning, before you head to CatCo.**

It’s nice, having a sister who cares for you that much, but she couldn’t handle having anyone around today. So she sent a reply,

**Kara: No thanks, I’m good. I am going to call in sick and you guys have to handle it without me today. Maybe tonight x**

and went back to sleep.

The next annoying that that awoke her, was a knock on the door.

“Go away! I’m not in the mood right now," Kara yelled.

“No. Either you let me in or I come in. And no, I do not have my key with me.” Alex said, well practically yelling.

“You know I can hear you when you talk at a normal volume, right? And please go, I don’t want to talk right now.”

“Like hell I will. Kara Danvers does not call in sick,” Alex said persistent, “not without a reason.”

“I have a reason!” Kara yelled back, “I’m sick.”

“Oh, please.” A loud ‘bang’ was heard and Alex was in Kara’s bedroom within seconds.

“Go away, Alex. I have a headache.”

“If you don’t come out of bed, I will give you a headache.”

“Fine,” Kara groaned, “but like I said, I’m not in the mood to talk right now.”

Kara sat up, still under the blankets, and Alex sat down at the end of the bed. “At least eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, Kara Danvers who isn’t hungry, is a serious crisis.”

“Nope, sometimes I’m not hungry. Everyone has those days.”

“Sure, but you not talking to me, not eating and not coming to work? That is a crisis.”

“Oh well, shit happens.”

“Kara, I don’t know what you did yesterday. But you seemed fine before you left for CatCo. Did anything happen there?”

“No, nothing happened. Just a regular workday.”

“Then why did you wreck the training room yesterday, huh? If nothing happened.”

“Okay, something happened? Now good? Please leave.”

“No. Not without knowing that you are alright. And really alright, not fake sick. The only thing you did different yesterday was paying a visit to Luthor Corp. Did Lena Luthor do anything to you?”

Kara couldn’t believe it, Alex too? “Really? Not you too.” Kara got out of bed and stormed out of the room. Alex followed her to the kitchen.

“No, not me too. I was just guessing. But now I have a feeling that it does have something to do with her.”

“Well, you guessed wrong.” Kara grabbed some cereal out of the kitchen cabinet, milk out the fridge, and sat down. “However, it does have something to with her, but it wasn’t her fault.”

Alex grabbed a stool too and sat down. Meanwhile Kara poured in some milk first and then her cereal. Alex looked at it with disapproval.

“Okay, so who’s fault is it?” Alex asked.

“Simple, mine.” Kara started eating and decided to read the newspaper while she was eating.

“No, don’t do that. I finally got you out of bed, and you are eating, so don't shut me out again.” Alex grabbed the newspaper out of Kara’s hands. “I’m just going to guess names at this point. Clark?”

“No.”

“Cat?”

“No.”

“Me?”

“No, of course not.”

“James?”

It hurt. Just hearing his name. Kara swallowed hard, before she could answer.

“…No.”

“Aha, so that’s a yes. I know when you lie, Kara. What did he do? Is he still mad about the whole ‘situation’?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” That wasn’t a lie. Maybe he bottled up all his feelings, and this was his way to talk about. But this wasn’t the right way, this was a shitty way. “He didn’t say anything about that.” He did say some other hurtful things.

“Well, what did he say?”

“He didn’t say anything, he screamed everything. I’m surprised you didn’t hear it, all the way at the DEO.”

“Then what did he scream?”

“He said I was a Clark look-alike. Trying to be the best superhero, friend, reporter and maybe girlfriend.” Saying it out loud made Kara cry again. But she continued anyway. “And he was angry that I talked to Lena.”

“Why would he be mad about that? Then he should be mad at Clark too.”

“Oh right, we had a little elevator accident. But we flew out of there, hence the reason why we stopped by so unexpectedly. And then Lena decided to check in on me at CatCo, that’s why James was so angry in the first place. He is mad at me for trusting her.” Kara was barely understandable between all the crying and sobbing. “And that… that’s when… it started. It was so terrible, Alex.”

Alex walked around the kitchen counter and embraced Kara. Kara let herself fall against Alex’s chest and the tear stream began.

“Shhh, it’s okay little sis. It’s okay.”

It felt like a déjà vu, but it felt safe. Kara always felt safer in her sister’s arms. It reminded her of her mom. She could always go to her mother, and tell her everything. She couldn’t bare losing her sister. So she held on, not only now, but every day. She is the thing that could get her out of bed after a shitty day, force her to put on the supersuit and save the city. Just like she did a few days ago, with project Myriad.

“It’s not, Alex. I’ve never heard him say such mean things. It didn’t sound like him.”

“Anger does strange things to us.”

“This was different, it’s like… the time I was affected by Red Kryptonite.” And then it hit her; he must’ve taken something. Even if it were just aspirins, the effect it had on him was terrible.

“I know what you’re thinking, I’m on it. I’ll ask him about it this afternoon.”

“Please go easy on him. I know your way of ‘asking’.” Kara said, a little bit smiling.

“Hey, the Girl of Steel can smile again! I’m simply the best, they should call me the alien-whisperer.” Alex chuckled. “Now get dressed, and I will see you tonight with Chinese food on my doorstep. I still need to know everything about your Luthor case, and that gala.”

The gala, Kara almost forgot about that. “Yes, I will.” Kara got up and hugged Alex before she left. Just before Alex walked out of the door, Kara had to say something. “Alex!” Alex stopped and turned around. “Thank you.”

“Always.” And Alex shut the door behind her.

Kara put on some clothes, and decided that she had to get some fresh air. Maybe a walk in the park would do her good.


	4. Chapter 4 - Talks in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of good talking in this chapter, and an appearence of a very special guest!

Kara grabbed some comfy clothes, tied her hair in a ponytail and left the house. Maybe a walk in the park would do her good. When she got there, she first ordered a coffee at her favorite coffee place. And of course she ran into someone she knew. Well, recognized. So she decided to say hello.

“Hey, sorry to bother you. But don’t I know you from something? Or somewhere?” The girl turned around and that’s when Kara knew it.

“Yes, I’m Jess, Lena’s assistant. You are the woman who visited yesterday, right?”

“Of course, I’m sorry I forgot. Yes, I did. I’m Kara Danvers.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kara, but I have to go. Lena is expecting this coffee soon, so I have to run. And aren’t you the potsticker girl?”

“Guilty,” Kara laughed nervously, “but I don’t want to keep Lena waiting, so you should go.  
Please say I said hi.”

“To me or Lena?”

“Both. But especially Lena.”

“Will do. Bye, Kara!”

Jess walked out the door with her coffee (well Lena’s coffee), and Kara received hers soon after. She walked to the park and sat down on a bench. She had a lovely view from the city. CatCo at her right, and L-Corp at the far left, half-hidden behind some other buildings. The DEO was straight ahead she knew, but the building wasn’t visible. After the coffee cooled down, she took a sip. Gosh, this coffee was so delicious. She used to get a cup for miss Grant, and always ordered one for herself too. This place makes the best coffee, and apparently Lena agreed.

Her thinking was interrupted by a dog who started sniffing her leg. “Gertrude, stop that!” Kara heard a Latin woman shout. The dog ran back to its owner and they both walked towards Kara.

“Sorry, about that. He gets super excited when he smells coffee. I take it you have coffee in that cup?”

“Yeah, I do. And it’s okay. This coffee is delicious.” Kara noticed a shiny badge hanging at the woman’s belt. “That badge, are you from the police department?”

The woman looked down. “Yes, I am. Detective Maggie Sawyer at your service.” She said with a wide grin, revealing some beautiful dimples.

“Oh officer, I feel saver already,” Kara joked. Like she would need a police officer to make her feel save. But to be fair, she needed a DEO officer to make her feel better.

“I thought so, and don’t think that I’m a stalker, but aren’t you Kara Danvers?”

How the heck did she know that? Does she know that she’s Supergirl too? Or was she just paranoid. More like _kara_ noid.

“I am, but how did you know that?” Kara asked, a little bit sweating now.

“My ex was a major fan of CatCo magazine, and there were a few articles about Cat, and sometimes her assistant,” Maggie explained.

“Right, of course. I am her assistant, was, I mean was her assistant. I’m a reporter now at CatCo.”

“Oh, are you busy with an article right now?”

This woman was asking too much questions. Not that Kara didn’t trust her, she seemed like a great person, and she was a detective after all. But Kara wasn’t in the mood to talk about her job. A job she hasn’t even started yet.

“No, I’m not. I have the day off today,” Kara lied. “Shouldn’t you be at the station, detective?”

The woman checked her watch, “Yes, I definitely should be. I totally lost track of the time! Thanks for the warning. And if you ever need to do a report about the NCPD, I’m your girl.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, detective Sawyer,” and then Kara did a weird finger gun thing. ‘Nice, Kara, totally not awkward and embarrassing,’ she thought.

“I’m sorry to say this, but it’s good that you don’t use actual guns. And now I really have to go! Maybe see you around, Kara.” Maggie left with her dog Gertrude, and Kara was left alone again. No guns huh, oh if you only knew.

Kara continued drinking her coffee, until she was interrupted again.

“Mind if I join you?”

Kara looked to her left, it was Clark. “Well, to be honest, you are the last person I want to see today.”

“May I ask why?”

“You know why.” Kara ignored Clark’s face, which was looking at Kara.

“If it’s about Lena, I am here to apologize for that actually. You were right, I shouldn’t have had a preconception about her. And I was rude to her, and I should apologize for that too.”

“You should say that to her, you were rude to her, not me. But I do accept your apology.”

“You are right, I should talk to her too. And I’ll cross her off my suspect list. However, we still have to figure out who did do it.”

“Yeah, but I’m not in the mood today. And no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Clark sat down on the bench and talked, “I know what happened between you and James. He called me up last night and told me what happened. He was really shocked that he said.”

“He isn’t the only one who is.”

“He will check in this afternoon at the DEO and we’ll test him for any weird substances in his system. He mentioned a new medicine that he was taking, so it might be that,” Clarke said reassuring.

“You don’t understand, Clark. You weren’t there. He said the most terrible things and they were all true.”

“He told me everything, and it’s definitely not true.” Clark paused for a second, “congrats by the way, you are officially a reporter now.” Clark gave Kara a little shoulder bump.

“According to James, I won’t be a very good one.”

“No, you won’t be,” Clark said, and Kara looked at Clark with a hurtful look in her eyes.

“You’ll be an amazing reporter,” Clark said with a wide grin on his face.

“Haha, good one, but I’m not so sure abou-”

“Stop! I’m telling you, you will be an amazing reporter. I know you are uncertain about your future, but it will be alright. You are a better hero than I am and one day a better reporter.”

“That may be, but there is always an aspect that isn’t going great. If it isn’t my work, it’s my DEO work, or my personal life. There is always something going wrong. And parts of it are my own fault. I rejected James, and why? When I kissed him, it felt like something was missing. I probably sound so stupid right now.”

“No, you don’t. I totally get what you mean. I’m lucky with Lois, she understands it when I’m busy with work or being Superman. It’s rare to find someone like that, but I’m sure you will find it too. That’s how life goes, and even though ours is a little bit extra, it won’t be different. And about James, if you felt like something was missing, you’re probably right. Our feelings and emotions are the strongest things we have. Always follow your feelings.”

They sat a while in silence, and Kara could finally finish her coffee. “It’s why I became a reporter, you know,” Kara said breaking the silence. “I followed my heart. I’m really lucky to have people around me, who remind me of that.”

“I’m always here for you, never forget that. Even though I live miles away. If you want I can fly here every day.”

“Weren’t you afraid of heights?” Kara joked.

“Oh right, almost forgot that,” Clark joked back.

Kara’s phone rang and she saw that it was Alex. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

“It’s okay. I have to go anyways. See you around, little cousin.”

“Hey, I’m older than you!” Kara shouted after him and she picked up the phone.

“Hey Alex, what is it? … Great, you are checking him this afternoon I heard … I’ll be there around 6 tonight … Yes, I’ll bring the food … Love you too, bye.” Kara hung up and enjoyed the sun on her face. She thought about Clark’s words. There was some truth to it. What if she did find her soulmate one day? Someone who understood every aspect of her. How she could be busy with work, or being Supergirl. That when she came back home, someone would be waiting for her, ready to hear about her day. And if Kara didn’t feel like talking, they were the person to talk. It all sounded too good to be true, but Clark found it. And if she were doomed to be alone, she always had her sister. A sister who always had her back. In the good times and in the bad. After every stupid fight they had, they could forgive each other. When Kara didn’t feel like talking, Alex was always there to push her. To open up to her. And then ready to kick someone’s ass if necessary.

///

After some thinking she went back home and watched some TV again. Around 5:30 she headed to a Chinese restaurant, so get some food. Alex has always been a big fan of Chinese food. Kara was more fond of potstickers, so she ordered a few of those too. When she received the food, she headed to Alex’s apartment. She knocked a few times and Alex opened the door.

“Took you long enough,” Alex laughed and she took the food from Kara.

“Do you want something to drink?” she asked.

“Just a water.”

“Still not feeling great?” Alex asked concerned.

“I’m feeling better, I’m just not that thirsty.”

Alex gave Kara her water and some food on a plate. “I talked to James today. And he said that he uses some medicines since Myriad. We tested them this afternoon and it turns out that there is a big amount of adrenaline in it. Too much actually, hence the reason why he threw a tantrum.”

“I feel so bad for him. He didn’t mean those things. Well, maybe he did, but not like this. And a Luthor showing up at CatCo didn’t make things better.”

“Speaking of which, how was it? Did you guys found some evidence against her?”

“On the contrary, we think she has nothing to do with it. I had to convince Clark, but he believes it now too. I genuinely believe that she is just a woman, who tries to make a name for herself. Which brings me to the gala.”

“Ha, now we’re talking. Don’t expect me to go to a gala without a reason.”

“Okay, I’ll start at the beginning. Lena is going to change the name to L-Corp. She does not want to have anything to do with her family. People associate the company with the wicked things her brother did, and she wants to create a new reputation. That’s what I read somewhere. But apparently she is hosting a gala next Saturday, to celebrate the new opening, and she invited me. And Clark, but he is leaving tomorrow.”

“Alright, but why do I have to go?”

“Because you need to get out more. You are always at work or at home. You should have fun too!”

“I am. For example, last week I went for a walk.”

“You call that ‘going out’?”

“I went out of my apartment. And if you really think that I’m going to a fancy gala, because you think I should go out more, you are wrong.”

“That too,” Kara paused, “and I already said that we’d go together.”

“What!?” Alex exclaimed.

“Sorry? Not really though, I’m looking forward to it. I have a nice blue dress hanging in my closet, which I have never worn. You can wear that one dress you have?”

“Which dress?” Alex asked while starting on her glass of wine. “Last time I checked, I don’t own any high-class clothing.”

“Then we can go shopping together. No, don’t give me that face. It’ll be fun.”

“For you maybe,” Alex sighed. “Can I think about it?”

“If you can give me an answer, let’s say tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fine,” Alex groaned.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Kara was the first one to break the silence. “She already has potstickers for me.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope, she asked me what kind of food I wanted, and I said potstickers. I ran into her assistant this morning, and she called me ‘the potsticker girl’. And speaking of running into people, I met the cutest woman this morning. She is a detective here at the NCPD, and you are a special agent too. So I was thinking…”

“No, don’t even think about it. The last time you set me up with someone, she turned out to be in a relationship.”

“Okay, that was one mistake. But what about Carly? She was nice.”

“She was an alien without a… you know.”

“Right, but when I set you up with someone, I don’t check everything. But this girl is different, she seemed really nice. And I think she’s human. Oh, and she has a dog.”

“That’s nice, but it’s still a no. If I meet someone, it will happen because of destiny, not because my sister thought we’d be perfect for each other.”

“It’s a shame, Alex. This could’ve been the one,” Kara said smiling.

“The one is overrated, I’ll just settle for good enough.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, there’s true love for us all.”

“Since when do you believe in true love?”

“I always have! It’s ancient Kryptonian wisdom.”

From the look on Alex’s face, she didn’t buy it. “Fine, I had a talk with Clark this morning. He gave me some advice, about combining work with personal stuff.”

“You needed that, you seem much better since this morning.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Hey Kara, do you want to watch a movie under the blankets with me?”

Kara smiled, “you don’t have to ask that twice.”

“Great, you pick the movie, because last time you weren’t satisfied.”

“The only thing I said was, that that alien looked super fake, and so did all the blood.”

“You said that like a hundred times.”

“Fair point. How about we just watch the Lion King again?”

“You are still a little girl, but fine.”

“Yes, number 273, here we go.”

After a good 90 minutes, they decided to watch ‘Finding Nemo’ for the hundredth time.

Kara was still sobbing about the scene where Mufasa died. “Kara, why are you still crying?” Alex asked, almost whispering.

“It’s just so sad. First Mufasa, and then the heartbreaking story from ‘Finding Nemo’, it’s too much for me.”

Alex raised her eyebrows, “it’s just a movie.”

“It’s so realistic, it are masterpieces.”

“Whatever you say,” Alex hugged her little sister tight and gave a little kiss on her hair, ”I’m glad you can still enjoy the magical things in life.”

“No, you are just a heartless monster.”

“I definitely am. Now how about you sleep over, huh? It’ll really be like old times.”

“I’d like that,” Kara said with a soft smile on her face. Kara flew back and forth for some clothes and toiletries, and they were ready for bed.

“Are you sure, you aren’t going to cry tonight?”

“I’m sure, I already forgot about it.”

“Good.”

When they laid in bed, there was only one thing left to say, before sleeping.

“Kara,” Alex whispered.

“Hmmm, yes?”

“I’ll go to that stupid gala with you.”

Kara spooned her sister from behind, “I knew you’d come around,” gave her a kiss on her shoulder and rolled back. “You’re the best sister.”

“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5 - First day as a Reporter

“Kara…”

Kara heard someone whisper her name, but she was too fast asleep to recognize who it was. She was laying on her stomach, her legs spread across the bed and her arms under her pillow.

“Kara, wake up!” the same voice yelled.

“Nooooo,” she groaned.

“It’s already 7:15, you have to wake up now. I made us some breakfast.”

Breakfast? So it couldn’t be Alex, she can’t cook for shit.

“Who is this?” she asked.

“Who do you think, do you remember in whose bed you fell asleep last night?”

“I do, but Alex cannot even cook an egg, therefore I have no idea who you are.”

At this point Kara turned around and saw that is was indeed Alex who was talking all this time.

“Fine, you got me. I bought something at the coffee house downstairs. Now get up, you have to be at CatCo in 45 minutes.”

“Did you forget that I’m superfast?”

“You are? Never noticed that,” Alex replied sarcastically. “But if you say so, why don’t you take a super quick shower, and eat your breakfast super quickly, so we can head to work, superfast of course.”

She almost forgot, this was her first day as a reporter. And she would see James again; that was a downside. However, they were fixing his problem, so maybe they should talk it out.

“Haha. You are so funny,” Kara said dryly.

“I’m aware, but do whatever you want. I’m not waking you up again.”

“Alright,” Kara said annoyed, “I’ll get out.”

She got out off bed, again with Alex at the end of the bed. Luckily she didn’t suspect Lena as a villain this time. Lena… Kara was going to visit her today. Oh no, she was not prepared for that. What if Lena didn’t want her barging into her office. She didn’t give Kara her card without a reason. Maybe she should call first.

Kara sat down at the table, where Alex put the croissants that she had bought.

“Coffee?” Alex asked.

“Hmmm, what?” Kara asked back. She was still thinking about Lena.

“Coffee. You want some?” Alex repeated.

“Sure, why not.”

Alex put the cup of coffee next to Kara and sat down too. "What are you thinking about?” she asked Kara.

“Oh, nothing… it’s nothing,” Kara said, not really reassuring.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just nervous I guess. It’s my first day and I don’t know if I’ll do good.”

“Of course you’ll do good,” Alex assured.

“Everyone is so good and professional, and then there I come.”

“Remember my first day at the DEO?”

“No, because you never told me you worked there,” Kara said with a smirk.

“Then I’ll tell you it right now. I have told you that I was kind of a loose person. Drinking, partying, you name it. So J’onn came and he ‘rescued’ me of the wild lifestyle. He told me that he knew my dad and that’s when I realized. I should do something with my life. And I’m not going to lie, my first day was horrible. I had never been in a real fight, and now I had to train like crazy. I had a feeling that I was a disaster, but I fought and I fought. And look at me now.”

“It’s a nice story, but it doesn’t help me. You can train to fight, I can’t train to write a good article.”

“That’s not the point I was trying to make,” Alex chuckled, “all I’m saying is that everyone had their first day. Everyone started at the bottom, and look at them now. You want to do this, Kara. And I believe in you, now believe in yourself.”

“Thanks, Alex. I’m still not sure, but it puts me at ease.” Kara had finished her breakfast, and walked to the shower.

“Don’t waste too much water!” Alex yelled.

Kara opened the bathroom door, “you now I will,” walked inside, and closed the door behind her.

She jumped under the shower, and while she was showering, she also sang a song. She always does that, singing. The only one who had ever heard her singing, was Alex. Well, when she was trying her best. Every year they had a Christmas KARAoke with Alex, Winn, James and herself obviously. But she always acted like she couldn’t sing, what if it went wrong? So every year she picked ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. Just to sing it as out of tune as can be.

So when she got out of the shower, it was Alex who said something first.

“That was beautiful, do you know that?”

Kara started blushing, “what are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. I heard you sing.”

“Oh yeah, that. It didn’t sound good.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Alex exclaimed. “That was the most beautiful version I’ve ever heard of ‘Moon River’.”

Kara blushed even harder than possible, “that’s impossible.”

“No, I mean it. Do it again, I will judge again.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I’m not doing it.”

“Aaaah, please?” Alex begged.

“Stop it. I’m not doing it. I need to get dressed.”

“Fine, but I want to hear you sing again.”

“Wait for Christmas,” Kara replied sarcastically.

“That’s like 4 months away.”

“Can you wait that long?” Kara teased.

“Actually, I can’t. But for you I will.”

Kara went back to getting dressed, doing her hair and applying her make-up.

“Do you know what you are going to do today?” Alex asked.

“I need to go to Snapper first, and he will give me something to do,” Kara said, while doing her mascara, “so no, I’m not sure yet.”

“Can you come in today, if we need you?”

“Of course, I’m always available. Well, not all day, I’m going to L-Corp today,” Kara said, coincidentally putting on some lipstick at the same time.

“Ah, I see. Is that why you are putting on that pink lipstick?” Alex teased.

“No, I always do that.”

“Are you sure, that you aren’t just doing it to impress her?”

“Why would I want to impress her?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” Alex continued teasing. Kara gave her an angry look. “Stop it. I just want to look good,” she said.

“If you say so.”

“Should I call first?” Kara asked suddenly.

“Who?”

“Lena, what if she doesn’t want me there uninvited?”

“Maybe, you can always call her. Do you have her number?”

“I do actually, she gave me her card.”

Alex laughed. “What,” Kara said, a little bit angry now.

“She gave you her card? She definitely wants you to call.”

“You really think so?” Kara asked, not really sure.

“What did she say when she gave you her card?”

“She said, and I quote: ‘Wait Kara, here is my card. In case you know your answer to my invitation.’”

“Yeah, you should call,” Alex said, a little bit disappointed that Kara couldn’t figure that out herself. “But not now, because it’s already 7:48, so I have to be at work in 12 minutes. And so do you. So hurry up.”

“I know, I know. How do I look?” Kara turned around, so her sister could see her.

“Flirty.”

“Can you be serious for one minute,” Kara asked irritated.

“Yes, of course, sorry. You look good.”

“Great, then I’m ready to go.”

They grabbed their stuff, and left Alex’s apartment. Halfway on their way, they parted. 

“Good luck today, I know you can do it,” Alex said with a little smile.

Kara hugged her sister, “Thanks, and if you need me, give me a call.”

“Will do, now you show them what you can do.”

Alex squeezed Kara’s hand, and she walked away. Kara continued her way to CatCo.

///

When she got there, she took the elevator. “Hold, please,” a voice yelled before the door closed. It was James. Kara was stressed and relieved that it was him. Stressed, because of what happened between them. And relieved that they could work it out right now. Kara pushed her hand between the door, and James stepped in.

“Kara,” he sounded nervous, “I didn’t know it was you.”

“That’s okay,” Kara gave him a sympathetic smile.

There was an awkward silence between them, so Kara decided to say something. “James, I don’t want this between us. This… this distance.”

“Me neither, but I went too far. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, Alex told me everything. So don’t apologize.”

“Remember when you had red kryptonite in your system?”

Kara swallowed hard, because of course she did. She said and did the most horrible things.

“All you did afterwards was apologizing, even though I told you that I didn’t want to hear it,” James continued. “So now it’s your turn to hear me out.”

“Fine, I will listen.”

“I know what I said,” James started, “and most of the things I said were unfair to you. You aren’t a Clark 2.0, you’ll never be. You are yourself, you always have been. And that’s one of the things, which makes you such a wonderful person.” James paused for a moment. “Now before you get angry, I was meaning it about the Luthor thing. All that, is true.”

Kara put her glasses straight, and smiled. “Of course you think that, you haven’t met her. I’m telling you, she can be trusted. And if I’m wrong, that’s my own fault and my own responsibility. So thanks for the warning, but I’m not going to do anything with it.”

They arrived at their floor and stepped out of the elevator. She went to her office, grabbed her resumé off her desk, and went to Snapper. When she got there, he didn’t look happy. But nevertheless, Kara was her shining self.

“Good morning, I’m here to start working here today,” Kara said.

Snapper looked up from his work and looked at Kara. He stared for like a minute, before he said anything. “Kara Danvers, I presume?”

“Yes, I am.”

“I expected you here yesterday.” He still had a grumpy look on his face.

“I know, but I was sick,” Kara said nervously.

“Sick on your first day at the job? How disappointing.” He looked back at his work and Kara wasn’t sure what to say. So she decided to remain quiet, until Snapper would say something. Apparently, Snapper noticed the same. “Are you going to stand there all day, or do you have other plans?”

“I… uhm, well… Yes?”

“Listen, do you want this job or not?” Snapper snarled.

“I do,” Kara said firmly.

“Then act like it, and get your ass to the conference room. We’ll start in a few minutes.”

Kara wasn’t used to someone talking to her like that. How was she ever going to sustain this? “I will, thank you.” She walked away and had to process what happened. This is not how she pictured the beginning of her first day. ‘Pull yourself together, Danvers’ Kara thought. She headed to the conference room and there were 6 people sitting there. Cat, James and 4 other people, presumably reporters. She sat down next to James, and the moment she sat down, Snapper walked in.

“Finally, I can leave,” Cat sighed, and she left the room.

“Good morning everyone,” Snapper started the meeting, “I know we still have to recover from Myriad, but that gives us a chance. There are many stories to tell about that. The civilians don’t remember anything, so find the ones who do. As far as we know, those people are miss Grant, mister Lord and Supergirl. So far, we only have statements from the first two. Why hasn’t anyone talked to Supergirl yet?”

No one responded, so Snapper asked it again, a little bit louder this time. “I asked,” he slammed his fist on the table, so everyone would pay attention, “why hasn’t anyone interviewed Supergirl yet.” It was James who answered first.

“I think Supergirl is very busy, helping the city to get back on its feet. She has been flying all over town to help the people. An interview is the last thing she thinks about.”

Snapper let the words sink and looked at James. “Aren’t you friends with Superman, I’ve seen him a lot lately.”

“I am, yes, but I’ve barely talked to him. He is busy too.”

“I see,” Snapper sat down and it was silent for a while.

“But we do need to have a statement,” Snapper said, “who volunteers to track down Supergirl, and interview her?” No one said anything, so Kara gathered all her courage and opened her mouth. “I’ll do it.”

Everyone looked at Kara, except for Snapper. “No one? Come on, there must be someone,” he said.

“I’ll do it,” Kara said again, a little bit louder now.

“I’ve heard you miss Danvers, but we need a reporter to cover the story.”

Everyone looked down, not sure what to say.

“I am a reporter, that’s why I’m sitting here.”

“I understand that,” Snapper responded, “but we need an experienced reporter to do it.”

“How do you expect me to become experienced, when you won’t let me do it?” Kara asked.

Snapper looked at Kara, “you have a big mouth for someone on their first day, but if you want it so bad, you can have it. I expect it tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, and she relaxed a bit.

“James, you interview Superman, same deadline.”

Snapper handed out some other topics, and the meeting was done. Kara stood up and went back to her office. What to do first, call Lena, or go to the DEO to interview Supergirl. She made her decision, grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number on the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticed the reference to the crossover? :P


	6. Chapter 6 - The beginning of a Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but it's better than nothing. Also, finally some Supercorp again! Enjoy!

It took a while before someone answered. “Hello, this is L-Corp, you are speaking with Jess, how can I help you?”

Kara gathered everything she had and spoke, “Good morning, this Kara Danvers.”

“Miss Danvers! We seem to talk a lot to each other these days, how can I help you?”

“I guess,” Kara said, “I was wondering if I could talk to miss Luthor today.”

“Of course you can, she has been expecting you. She has a few meetings today, but she is free from 12 PM until 1 PM. Do you want to come by then?”

Kara didn’t have to think about that, “Yes, I would love to.”

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

Jess hung up, Kara put her phone back in her pocket, and grabbed her coat. It was time to go to the DEO first. She was stopped by Snapper on her way to the elevator. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Wasn’t I supposed to interview Supergirl? She’s probably out there, soooo… I need to get out there too?” Kara stammered.

Snapper looked doubtful, but nodded eventually. As soon as Kara arrived downstairs, she rushed outside and flew to the DEO.

///

It was J’onn who noticed her first. “Supergirl, is something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Kara answered, while walking down the stairs, “Kara needs to interview Supergirl, and what better place is there than the DEO. I figured she should be there, and I’m right,” Kara joked.

“Alright, do what you need to do,” J’onn said laughing, and he went back to work.

Kara walked to Winn to make sure she doesn’t have to be out on the street. “Winn, anything new?” she asked.

“Actually, I bought the new PS4 this weekend, so-“

Kara gave him a look saying, ‘work related, Winn’.

“Sorry, I’m just really excited. And to answer your question, no, Superman is handling everything, so we’re good.”

Clark, how could she forget that? He was leaving tonight, and they hadn’t even solved the ‘Who left the kryptonite at our doorstep’ problem. “That’s good, if you need me, I’ll be somewhere in an empty room.”

“Okay,” Winn said, and he focused back on his work.

Kara walked through the building and found an empty room. She sat down, grabbed a notepad and starts thinking. The question was, how did she experience Myriad? And how did she experience the aftermath?

To answer that, she had to go back to the day it began. Maybe even before that. It was Astra who created it on Krypton, that’s why they were sent to Fort Rozz. They hated her mother for it, so they blamed Kara too. But Non and Astra were still her family, she couldn’t hate them. She even mourned Astra’s dead, and Non respected that. They didn’t seem like villains, but that wasn’t true. Non tried to kill her later, and it almost worked. Alex was under its control too, and so was Clark. She seemed to be alone in this. But luckily Maxwell Lord invented ionic blockers, so he and Cat weren’t under Myriad’s control. After a fight with her sister, Alex freed herself from Myriad and helped Supergirl with freeing the city. She gave a speech about hope, and it worked. The citizens of National City woke up, and it seemed over. Except she still had to fight Non, killing him during the fight. She then flew Fort Rozz into space, and Alex came to rescue her. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She didn’t mean to kill Non, after all, she doesn’t kill. But Alex forgave her, J’onn forgave her, James did too, and now it was time to forgive herself. It was weird, looking back at it now. Somewhere deep down it still hurt, but it was time to move on.

So Kara started writing, giving a statement. After few hours, Alex came to check up on her.

“Hey, Winn told me you were here somewhere. What are you doing?” Alex sat down next to Kara, and gave her a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Kara said gratefully, accepting the glass of water, “I’m interviewing Supergirl.”

“I see, you already have an article?”

“Yeah, but I almost didn’t. Snapper, my new boss, is a rude man.”

“But besides that, your first day went well?”

“It did, I talked to James too. We talked it out, so I think we are on good terms again.”

“Good, I’m glad you two talked it out. He will come in this afternoon around 12, so he could be here any minute.”

Twelve, Kara had an appointment. “Alex, what time is it exactly?”

Alex checked her watch, “11:54, why?”

“Oh Rao, I totally lost track of time. I have an appointment with Lena at 12, I have to go.”

“Aha, so you called her?” Alex asked.

“I did and spoke to Jess, her assistant. But that doesn’t matter, I’m going to be late if I don’t go now.” Kara stood up and walked to the door.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex said before Kara could leave, “don’t flirt too much will ya.”

“Very funny,” Kara said back, “but I’m not planning to.” She walked outside the building and flew to L-Corp.

///

Kara landed behind the building, so no one would see her fly. She changed back into her normal clothes. She stepped inside the building, and she felt that she was more nervous than a few days back. When she was inside, she saw that the elevator hadn’t been fixed yet. So she took the stairs and arrived at the 29th floor. Kara saw Jess sitting behind the counter, but Jess saw her first.

“Miss Danvers, good morning,” she said excited.

“Good morning to you too,” Kara said back.

“Miss Luthor is still a little bit busy, but she will be available any minute,” Jess informed.

“That’s okay, I’ll just wait here.” Kara sat down on the couch, probably meant for people who had to wait. She was sweating like an idiot, and decided to text Alex, perhaps she could offer some advice.

**Kara: Alex, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m super nervous.**

A reaction came shortly after.

**Alex: Just breathe, slowly inhale and exhale. Just like you always do when you’re nervous.**

**Kara: I’m trying to, but it isn’t working. I can hear her talking through the walls, perks of being an alien. But it sounds like she’s almost done, which means that I need to get in soon.**

**Alex: You don’t have to get in, you want to, trust me.**

**Kara: I know, I know.**

Kara heard Lena wrap up the talk with some guy. She didn’t know who that was. She couldn’t see through the wall, because she was afraid that Jess would notice that. They both walked towards the door, and Kara sent out one last text.

**Kara: She’s coming, wish me luck.**

The door opened, and Lena and a man stepped through it. “Thank you very much Mr. Corben. I will think about your offer, but I’m sure you will hear from me,” Lena said with a serious face.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Mr. Corben said and they shook hands. He walked away, but had a little smirk on his face. Kara didn’t quite trust it.

“Kara! Good morning,” Lena said, even more excited than Jess.

Kara’s face lit up, when she heard her own name. She stood up and walked to Lena, “Good morning, miss Luthor,” and she stretched out her hand.

“A hand? Don’t be ridiculous. If you’re not here for business, I prefer hug,” Lena said, with a big smile on her face. “Unless you don’t want to,” she added, suddenly unsure.

“No, of course I want to hug,” Kara reassured, “I love hugs.”

Kara leaned forward, and Lena kind of did the same. Kara wasn’t sure what Lena did actually, but it didn’t feel natural. It became clear that Lena wasn’t used to hugs. After Lena pulled back, she invited Kara into her office. She gestured to a chair where Kara could sit in, and she herself sat down in her office chair. Lena looked beautiful today, with her black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a grey skirt, a red blouse and black heels.

“Thanks, miss Luthor,” Kara said, as she sat down in her chair.

“How many times do I have to say it? It's just Lena,” Lena said with a little smile.

“I’ll do that, Lena,” Kara said with a shy smile.

“Now the reason why you came here during my lunch hour,” Lena said, while crossing her legs, “not that I mind.”

“Well, I’m here to accept your invitation,” Kara tried to explain, ”to uhm… your gala.”

“Oh right, that’s wonderful!” Lena immediately sat up. “Will your sister accompany you?”

“Yes, she will. Not that she’s too excited about it, she hates those events. But I convinced her to go.”

“Good, good,” Lena nodded, “it will be sociable, I hope at least.”

“I’m sure it will be! I hope you arranged some good music,” Kara laughed.

“I did, I booked a jazz band actually.”

“Oh, I love jazz!” Kara said enthusiastically.

Before Lena could answer, Jess walked in. “Sorry to interrupt, but what can I get for you today, miss Luthor?” she asked.

“Just a kale salad, Jess.”

Jess noted the order and turned to Kara. “And for you, miss Danvers?”

“Oh…” Kara was a little bit surprised by the question, “I don’t need anything.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked surprised? “It’s on me.”

“It’s no trouble, miss Danvers,” Jess added. “I’m heading to the sandwich shop anyway.”

“I was sure, but if you two insist. Sandwich shop you said? Can you get me a sandwich wiiiith… what. to. get. I’ll just go with roast beef and cheese.”

“Good call,” Jess said, while writing down Kara’s order. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” Jess left and it was just Kara and Lena again.

“So Lena,” Kara started, “have you made any friends yet, since you moved here?”

“What do you think, do you really think that anyone wants to be friends with a Luthor? The people hear one name, and they already have their judgement. So no, no friends.”

“That’s nonsense, I’m sure there are people here in National City, who want to be your  
friend.”

Lena shrugged, “What does it matter?”

“No, it does matter,” Kara looked at Lena, who was avoiding Kara’s look. “I mean, if you want, I can be your friend.”

Lena looked up at Kara and looked surprised. “Believe me, you don’t. And I don’t want to burden you with me.”

“It’s not a burden,” Kara assured, “it would be a friendship.”

They both gave each other a little smile, and Lena nodded. “Okay, a friendship it is.”

“Great!” and Kara’s smile got a little bit wider.

“So, friend, how is it being a reporter. I take it you took the job?”

“I did, yes. My first task is interviewing Supergirl.”

“Supergirl, she shouldn’t be hard to track down. I’m sure you’ll find her.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Kara said, “it’s just that it’s going to be my first article. What if it’s horrible and I get fired?”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena laughed, “you won’t get fired on the first day.”

“My boss is not a nice man, he could do it.”

“If you get fired, I’ll make sure you’ll get a job at L-Corp.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, more and more smiling and blushing like an idiot.

“Now that I’ve mentioned it,” Lena added, “I’m hosting a press conference before the gala. Perhaps you’d like to be there too, as a reporter? And as a friend of course.”

“Of course I’ll be there! First as a reporter, and later that night as a friend.”

“Good, I can’t wait.”

They talked for a little while, mostly about work and the upcoming opening of L-Corp. Their talk ended, when Jess arrived with the lunch.

“Here you go, miss Luthor, your kale salad. And for you miss Danvers, your sandwich.” She placed the lunch on the desk, “enjoy your meal,” She added and left.

“Kale salad?” Kara asked in disapproval.

“Yep, I’ve always loved it.”

“Gross.”

“Have you ever tasted it?” Lena asked.

“No, but it looks gross, so it can’t taste better.”

They both laughed and started their meal. “Bon appetite, Kara,” Lena said before she started eating.

“Yeah, you too.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Danger in the Office

Kara enjoyed this, it was so peaceful. She and Lena talked about the daily things in their life, both avoiding any personal questions. Kara knew some things about her childhood; Clark had told her some things. She figured it would be hard for Lena to talk about such things, and she didn’t want to ruin this lovely date. Friend-date for the record. They were friends now.

“You have a beautiful view,” Kara complimented.

“Thanks, I made sure I had something to look at while I’m working. My apartment is right upstairs, and I have the same view.”

“I certainly need to check it out, I hear,” Kara smiled.

“Oh… uhm,” Lena hesitated, “I never invite someone over, actually.”

“There has to be a first time for everything, am I right?” Kara smiled even bigger.

Lena got a little bit red, and Kara realized that she hit a sore point. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

But she was cut off by Lena, “No, it’s okay. I’m not used to this.”

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” Kara asked carefully.

Lena put her salad on the table and moved closer to her desk. “A bond. A friendship. I never had that with my mother, nor my brother. And the friends that Lex had, were no good either. The Graves siblings for example, Mercy was like a sister to me, almost. I probably sound super pathetic now.”

“No, you don’t,” Kara assured, ”I get it, it’s new, but I don’t care.”

Kara had finished her sandwich, and it was almost time for Lena to go to the next meeting. Suddenly Kara heard a noise; a high bleeping sound.

“Do you hear that?” Kara asked.

Lena looked up, “Depends on what you mean. I only hear you talking, me talking and some sounds from outside.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Kara stood up and started walking through Lena’s office. But the further away she was from the desk, the softer the sound got. “I think it’s coming from your desk.” Lena and Kara examined the desk, until Lena yelled, “I think I found it.”

Kara had her super hearing on, to search for the source of the sound, so it was quite hard. 

“Cool, where exactly?”

“Under the desk,” Lena answered. She was sitting on her knees, pointing at a tiny device. It was around the size of a ring, and a green light was flashing.

Kara sat down on her knees too, and watched the device. “What is that?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Lena whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Kara whispered back, “do you think it’s recording us?”

“No, but I think it knows, when we have found it. I’m afraid it’ll blow up.”

The two women both stepped back and hesitated before taking action. “Should I remove it?” Kara asked.

“Are you crazy? What if it does blow up?”

“No worries, I’m-“ ‘NO SHUT UP, KARA’ she thought. “I’m the sister of an FBI agent,” she quickly added.

“What are you waiting for!” Lena exclaimed. “Call her!”

“Yeah, you’re right, I will.” Kara grabbed her phone and called her sister. “Alex, I need your help … We suspect someone placed a bomb here, and since you work for the FBI … I’m at L-Corp, and hurry up please. We don’t know what we are dealing with … Great, see you in a minute.” Kara hung up and looked back at Lena. “They are on their way.”

“It sounds like you’ve done this before,” Lena teased.

“Oh, I’ve heard my sister do this like a million times. They have a lot of situations like this.”

Before Lena could respond, Jess walked in. “Miss Luthor, we are-“

“Quiet, Jess. We might be dealing with a bomb.”

Jess’s eyes grew wider, “I’ll inform that in the conference room. Should I clear the building?”

“No, not yet. We will wait for the FBI first.”

“As you wish, miss Luthor.” Jess walked away, and Alex arrived shortly after.

“Alright,” Alex said, “where is this bomb?” A whole team, including J’onn, came marching in too.

“It’s over here,” Lena said, and gestured to the place under her desk. Alex walked towards it and watched the device too. “Yes, it appears to be a bomb,” Alex agreed.

“Then we have to evacuate the building now, and we can remove this thing,” J’onn commanded. “Agents, you each clear a floor, and you contact me when it’s done. Agent Danvers and I will handle things up here.”

The DEO agents (correction: FBI agents) nodded, and started doing their job.

Before anyone could take action, Superman flew in. “Good afternoon, I heard something about a bomb?” Superman said. He walked over to Lena, “I believe we haven’t met, I’m Superman.”  
Lena raised an eyebrow, “you don’t say, but if we introduce ourselves for no reason, I’m Lena Luthor.” They shook hands, and the rest had to hold their laugh.

“Great,” Superman said, “now where is this bomb?”

They all pointed to the desk, and now everyone had seen it. “How do we remove it?” Lena asked.

“I suggest just ripping it off,” Superman suggested.

“What if it explodes?” Alex asked.

“Then we are all dead,” J’onn answered.

“I’m not going to die, I’m fireproof,” Superman joked.

“Now is not the time to make jokes,” Lena said irritated. “Kara and I could’ve been dead.”

‘No, I couldn’t have, I’m a Super,’ Kara thought.

“I suggest defusing the bomb, it must have wires right?” Alex said, finally a good idea.

“But to do that, we have to disconnect it from the desk first,” Superman said, “so I was right after all.”

“Please,” J’onn interrupted, “we leave the building, except for Superman. He will remove it, and if it does explode, he isn’t harmed.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Lena agreed.

They all went downstairs and waited outside. Kara heard everything that happened with her super hearing. Lena was comforting all her employees, Alex and J’onn were talking to the DEO agents, and Kara was focusing on Clark. She heard him rip it off, then a poof and a scream. Everyone looked up, because you didn’t need to have super hearing to be able to hear that scream.

“KRYPTONITE!” Superman shouted and Kara saw him standing on the balcony, trying to hold his balance. Soon after, an explosion was heard. Superman fell off the balcony, and J’onn caught him. Kara was afraid that she would be affected too, but the kryptonite wasn’t in solid form. But how was Clark affected?

“Get him out of here,” Alex screamed.

J’onn put him the truck, that they arrived in, and drove away. Kara was worried, but she couldn’t make it clear. She was just here as a civilian, and he was Superman. They didn’t know each other, after all. Kara walked over to Alex, ”my stuff is still upstairs, can you get it?” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded and walked inside the building. Lena walked to Kara. “What is she going to do?” she asked.

“Looking at the damage, probably,” Kara lied. Well, half-lied; she had to do that too.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked concerned.

No, she wasn’t. Clark could be hurt. But she had to lie, “yeah, I am. I just feel bad for you. Your office is probably destroyed.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fixed within days.”

“Lena,” Kara said and she turned to Lena, “you could’ve died today.”

Lena looked at her feet and then back up. Kara noticed how she was holding back tears. “I guess, but I didn’t,” Lena said with a little smile. “Good thing you heard it, because I wouldn’t have.”

“Do you have any idea who planted it there?” Kara asked carefully.

“I do, did you see who I was meeting before our lunch?”

“I did, Mr. Corben right?”

“Exactly, he was sitting very close to my desk, and he was acting suspicious. I got my money on him. But what does it matter? He is gone now.”

“No, we will find him. I promise you that. My sister is an FBI agent and I’m an excellent reporter, I think,” Kara assured. “We will get him.”

“Thanks, Kara. But for now, I should cancel my meetings for today and see how I can help.”

“If you need my help, just give me a call, okay?”

“Thanks, again.” Lena softly touched Kara’s shoulder and went back to Jess.

Alex came back with Kara’s bag and jacket. “It was a mess in there. Not that I’m surprised, it was a big explosion,” she said.

“With kryptonite,” Kara added.

“I know, you should go back to the DEO, maybe you can help J’onn with Clark.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. “I can help here if you want.”

“I appreciate the offer, but the whole office is filled with kryptonite. Or what is left from the office.”

“I’ll head back to the DEO, Winn and I will investigate this. If you have any evidence-“

“I know, I know, I’ll tell you,” Alex interrupted.

Kara hugged her sister, put on her jacket and headed back to the DEO.

///

“Winn!” was the first thing Kara said when she arrived, “I need your help.” She walked down the stairs and she stopped at Winn’s computer.

“What is it?” He looked up from his computer.

“We have to find someone named ‘Corben’.”

“Alright,” Winn said and he typed the name ‘Corben’ in his computer. Three faces appeared on the big screen. “We got James Corben, Mary Corben and Ashley Corben in National City. Do you recognize someone?”

“No, I don’t.” Kara stepped closer to the big screen. How was that possible? Maybe he just gave a fake name, why not? “Search for Metropolis.”

“Okay,” Winn obeyed and searched for Corbens in Metropolis. “Only two this time, John Corben and Cole Corben. Recognize someone this time?”

“I do, but I’m sure which one it is.”

“That’s possible, they are a twin. Look, they have the same birth date, that can’t be a coincidence,” Winn explained.

"Can you get me some more information?” Kara asked.

“Yes, they both grew up in Metropolis, Cole doesn’t have a criminal record. But John has connections with Intergang, a mercenary organization.”

“Do you think someone hired him to kill Lena?”

“It’s possible, I’d have to check it out, but I can figure it out. I could hack into the system if you want.”

“Yeah, do that.”

It took Winn 10 minutes, but he was in. “I’m in!” he exclaimed. “Let me see… Yes, he got a job a week ago.”

“Can you find out who ordered him to do the job?” Kara asked.

“I can, in fact I already know.”

“Well, who is it!?” Kara almost grabbed Winn by the collar.

“Lex Luthor.”

Kara was in shock. Her own brother hired a hitman to kill Lena? How could he even do that, he was in prison. But of course he still had contacts outside the prison.

“I have to call Alex,” Kara said and she called Alex.

“Alex, I have to tell you something. I know who did it … Like 99% sure … It was Lex … How many do you know? Of course I mean her brother … I thought the same thing, I guess he really is a wicked man … No, you shouldn’t, it might be too much for her. I can tell her as Supergirl tonight … But you should go back now- … Cadmus? Never heard of it, but Winn and I will figure it out … Good luck to you too.”

“Did I hear Alex say Cadmus?” Winn asked.

“Yes, you know what it is?”

“No, but I can try to find out. You should go to Clark, he has been asking for you. He wasn’t happy when he heard where you were.”

“Of course he wasn’t,” Kara sighed. “I’ll check on him, you do your thing.”

“Aye aye ma’am.”

Kara rolled her eyes, and tried to find Clark. She ran into J’onn on her way.

“Kara, just the person I was looking for. Clark is awake and it’s safe, we removed all the kryptonite from his body.”

“Thanks, I’m glad he’s okay.”

J’onn gave directions to Clark’s room and Kara walked towards it. She knocked on the door when she got there.

“Yeah, come in,” Clark said from inside.

Kara stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “Hey, are you feeling better?”

“Better than half an hour ago? Definitely,” Clark said smiling.

“Great,” Kara said and she sat down next to Clark in the bed. She hesitated for a while before opening her mouth, “Clark, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” he asked confused.

“If I wasn’t there, you wouldn’t have been there.”

Clark put an arm around Kara, “if you hadn’t been there, you would’ve been there as Supergirl instead of me. So in conclusion, you kind of saved yourself I guess.”

“If you put it that way,” Kara laughed.

“I think you saved Lena today, you found the bomb right?”

“Yes, I did. So maybe it’s a good thing that it happened like this. And we figured out that it wasn’t Lena who planted the kryptonite at our doorstep, Winn and I have a new suspect.”

“You’re going to have to do it without me, I’m heading back tonight.”

“I totally forgot, I was so busy, sorry," Kara apologized.

“James told me you had your first day today, how was it?”

“I’m still working actually, I have to interview Supergirl. I just have to work it out, and I have my first article,” Kara said with a big grin on her face.

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Send it to me when you are finished, okay?”

“Will do,” Kara answered, “So you have spoken to James already?”

“Yeah, he had to interview me for CatCo, so we talked about other stuff too, before I leave."

“I can’t believe you’re already leaving today, we had so much fun.”

“We did, but Metropolis needs me, the Daily Planet needs me and most importantly, Lois needs me.”

“Say hi from me to her. And tell her that I’ll visit soon.”

“That’s a promise,” Clark said.

They said like that for a while until Winn came in. “I have some information and you’re not going to believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is very stressful at the moment, so I barely have time left to write. It could take a month before I update this again, but no worries, because I have some big things planned! A Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter can be expected. And I am thinking about a birthday party, but I'm not sure yet. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 - Goodbye, big cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back after a loooong month! School was super busy, but now I have some more time to write this shitty fanfic for you. Enjoy!

Kara, Clark, J’onn and Winn stood in front of the big screen.

“Agent Schott, what is it?” J’onn asked.

“Kara asked me to do some research about Cadmus,” Winn answered, “and this is what I could find.” Winn pressed some buttons on his computer, and a lot of information came on the screen.

“I know what I need to know about it,” Clark said with a clenched jaw.

“Project Cadmus used to be an organization that was associated with the DEO,” Winn started, “it was a governmental genetic engineering facility.”

“I was against it,” Clark interrupted, “it’s the reason why I don’t want to work with the government.”

“More people were against it, but it was a secret organization like the DEO, and the government approved. But something bad happened a few weeks ago. Cadmus got a new leader, and cut ties with the government after President Marsdin signed the Alien Amnesty Act. I think Cadmus is now being used as a testing lab, using aliens as lab rats. And not out of free will.”

“That’s horrible,” Kara said. “Do you know who their leader is now?”

“I do,” Winn replied, and he hesitated before telling, “Lillian Luthor.”

“Oh no,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“And that’s all I know for now,” Winn said.

“I’ll drop by Lena tonight as Supergirl, and explain this situation. I suspect that Lex and Lillian are working together, that’s why they had access to kryptonite.”

“It’s possible,” Clark said.

“You want to come too tonight?” Kara asked.

“I can’t, I’m leaving tonight.”

Kara forgot that (again), with all the Luthor drama that has been going on. “Right, I keep forgetting that,” she said with a sad tone in her voice.

“If you want, we can have dinner tonight together. Talk about this case, and fun things of course,” Clark suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kara said, and she was feeling a little bit better.

“We need to focus,” J’onn said.

“Sorry,” Kara and Clark said at the same time.

“It’s our priority to find John Corben and Lillian Luthor, we have to know how they were able to have kryptonite,” J’onn said.

“Is it possible that someone broke in here, and stole some?” Clark asked.

“That’s impossible, we don’t have kryptonite here,” Kara said.

Clark and J’onn shared a look, and Winn kept his mouth shut. “I think you should tell her,” Clark said to J’onn, “since it was your idea and it's your organization.”

“Tell me what?” Kara asked, a bit demanding.

 

“We have a small kryptonite supply here at the DEO, in case we need it to fight a Kryptonian,” J’onn explained.

“And you never told me?” Kara asked in surprise.

“There are things here at the DEO that are none of your business.”

“If it’s the only thing that can kill me, it is.”

“We have it safe in a room made of lead. It’s in a box, also made of lead. Nothing can happen,” J’onn assured.

“How can you be sure?”

“I programmed the door, so only the two people with the right fingerprints can come in.”

“And who are those two?” Kara asked, crossing her arms.

“Me and Alex.”

No, Kara did hear that correctly. If Alex knew there was kryptonite at the DEO, she would’ve informed Kara about that. “Nope, you’re lying, my sister would have told me.”

Clark interrupted the little argument, “Kara, literally everyone knows there is kryptonite here at the DEO. We decided not to tell you, because we were afraid you would overreact.”

Kara slammed her fist on the table, “I DO NOT OVER- I do not overreact.” The slam, and maybe the yelling too, made Winn fall off his chair.

“No, you are right,” Clark answered, “how could we think you would?”

“You guys are all the same, keeping such secrets from me.”

“It was for your own safety,” J’onn said.

“Well, now that I know, can you show it to me? Just to know how much we are dealing with?”

“Fair enough,” J’onn said, and he lead the group to the vault. They walked down four stairs, before they arrived at a gigantic door. J’onn pressed his finger on the door and said some unknown word to Kara. A door opened, and to Kara’s surprise, two other doors did too.

“See? No one can break in here, now let’s get back,” J’onn said.

“Not so quick,” Kara responded and she walked towards three boxes. She couldn’t use her x-ray vision, so she figured they were made of lead. “What exactly is in here?”

“I already told you, kryptonite,” J’onn said, but there was something off about the way he said it.

“No, that’s not it. You don’t just keep chunks of kryptonite in boxes deep in the DEO.”

“Well, actually, that’s exactly what it is. Tell her agent Schott.” J’onn turned to Winn, who had been quiet the entire time.

“It’s uhm… well how do you explain it? They are…” Winn stammered.

“Weapons,” Clark interrupted, “bullets, knives, swords, you name it.”

“Is he serious!?” Kara asked J’onn.

“He is, it’s true. We keep weapons here, useful against every alien. Including Kryptonians.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“We should have,” J’onn said with regret in his voice. “I’m sorry for that. But in case you get angry with Alex, I made her vow she wouldn’t tell you. Just like I did with my other agents. So don’t blame them, blame me.”

“I… I don’t blame you, I get it. I guess, maybe deep down, it felt like a betrayal. But I get it, I might have done the same if I were in your position.”

“See?” Winn said, “we are all friends again.”

“Sure, Winn,” Clark said with a grin on his face, “best buds.” And he patted Winn on the shoulder.

‘Oh my God,’ Winn mouthed to Kara.

Kara laughed and shook her head, “you are unbelievable, he’s just my cousin.”

“Just? Just your cousin?” Winn squeaked, obviously still in shock from the contact with Clark.

“Correction, my super-cousin,” Kara said, with a bright smile on her face.

“Now, enough chitchat. Back to work everyone.” J’onn clapped his hands, and the whole gang walked back upstairs. When they got there, Alex had just arrived with the whole team.

“Supergirl, J’onn, Winn, just the people I was looking for.”

“Agent Danvers, what did you find?” J’onn asked.

“Not much, only that the device was made by an organization named ‘Cadmus’. Supergirl, you got some more information about that?”

“Actually, Winn does,” Kara informed and she and Alex walked to Winn, who had sat down in his chair again.

“Do you sit here all day?” Clark joked.

Winn turned all red, “No…” he answered. “Anyways, Alex, I have some information.”

Winn summed everything up that he knew about Cadmus. Clark took Kara away from them, “You want to grab some dinner right now? Let these two investigate some more.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kara mumbled.

“Hey, are you alright?” Clark asked as he tried to get Kara’s attention. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about the rough day they already had. Getting her first article, Clark being affected by kryptonite, finding out the DEO had their own supply too, all the Luthor drama. And some hard things were coming, like saying goodbye to Clark and visiting Lena as Supergirl. That was actually something she could look forward to.

“Me? I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. You seem a little distant, that’s all.”

“It’s nothing, it has just been a long day.”

“Let’s do something fun then, do you know a nice place to eat here?” Clark asked.

“I do,” Kara answered with a wide grin.

///

“When you said we were going to a restaurant, I didn’t expect this,” Clark said, looking at the menu in his hand.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked in surprise, “Big Belly Burger has excellent food.”

“I’m sure the chicken burger XXL is delicious here,” Clark laughed.

“Oooh, you should get that one, it is in fact the best thing they have here. Wait, they have kale salad here?”

Clark gave her a surprising look, “you want a kale salad?”

“What!? No, of course not. It’s gross.”

“Good, because I only know one person who likes it, and that’s not a good sign.” Clark focused back on the menu. Should Kara tell him? He must be talking about Lex, since the only person she knows who likes kale, is his sister.

“Okay, I know what I’m going to get,” Clark said and he put the menu down.

“I’ll just order the usual,” Kara said, and she waved the waitress over.

“Welcome here at Big Belly Burger,” the waitress said, very uninterested, “how can I stop your Big Belly hunger today?” She grabbed her notepad and Kara ordered first.

“I’d like three large fries, two chicken burgers XXL, two regular burgers and two large milkshakes.”

The woman wrote Kara’s order down and was about to leave when Clark stopped her. “Uhm, could I order too?” he asked.

The waitress looked at Clark, then at Kara, and back at Clark. “She didn’t order for the both of you?”

“Nope,” Kara answered for Clark, and the two had to keep their laugh in.

The waitress grabbed the notepad back out of her pocket, ready to take Clark’s order.

“Can I have two large fries, also two chicken burgers XXL, a chicken wing bucket and two diet coke.”

The waitress gave him a doubtful look, “are you sure, sir?”

“Affirmative.”

“Fine,” the waitress left for real this time.

“I always love to order a diet coke after such a long order,” Clark laughed.

“You should see the look on their faces when I finish the whole meal,” Kara laughed back.

“I can’t even imagine the looks we are going to get, when we both finish this food mountain.”

It took a while before their food was ready, probably because they ordered so much. Another waitress brought their food, someone who looked a lot more motivated about her job. “There you go, enjoy your meal!” and she walked back to the kitchen.

“Man, I can’t wait to attack my meal!” Kara said and she started on her first burger.

“I’m going to miss you, little cousin,” Clark said, with a proud smile on his face. I’ve never seen someone eating so much and still enjoying every bite.”

“We should eat together more often then,” Kara responded with her mouth full of fries.

“So are you going to talk to Lena tonight?” Clark asked carefully, not meaning to bring the mood down.

“Yeah, I think I will. She deserves to know the truth. And if this John Corben decides to come back, she should know how to defend herself.”

“Well, she got Supergirl for that, doesn’t she? She could use the strongest child of Krypton,” Clark complimented.

“Oh, stop it. I am not nearly as strong as you,” Kara said blushing.

“Are you kidding me!? You defeated Reactron! I was never able to do that,” Clark continued persistent.

“Yeah, but still…”

“And,” Clark interrupted, “you defeated Non while I was under Myriad’s control. I am too much human to be as strong as you.”

“Too much human? How can you be too much human?” Kara asked, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Well, I am too aggressive. I let my emotions get the best of me. I don’t think before I punch, that’s my weakness. That’s a very human thing to do.”

“That doesn’t make you weak,” Kara disagreed, “being humane isn’t a weakness. Our best friends are humans, and they are our best fighting partners.”

“That may be, but you are way smarter and more thoughtful. I admire and respect that.” Clark laid his hand on Kara’s free hand; she was still eating her fries with the other.”

“Thanks. But you can throw a better punch.”

“True, I have great punching skills,” Clark grinned. He tried to take one of Kara’s fries as a prank, but she grabbed his wrist before he could even point at the fry.

“Don’t. Even. Think about it. Stay on your side on the table,” Kara said, suddenly aggressive. But Clark knew Kara, she could never be that mad at him, so he decided to keep it light.

“My apologies, I didn’t know all your fries were so precious,” Clark joked.

“My food is always the most important, especially fries. And potstickers, they are the best.”

“I don’t know what you see in those abominations,” Clark said with disapproval in his voice.

“Hey, watch out. We just established that I am stronger than you, so don’t test me.” They shared a look and they both couldn’t keep their laughter in.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“Love you too.”

It was silent for a while and they had some time to eat their own dinner. When  
they only had their drinks left, Kara decided to ask a delicate question. “Do you ever wish you were a human?”

Clark was clearly shocked by the question; he opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love being a superhero,” Kara answered her own question, “but there are days when I wish things were different. There are days when I just want to hug people like with all my strength, but not crushing them. Or accidentally scaring an animal because I stroke it too hard. Or I accidentally blow too hard, I’m not quite sure if I’m always happy with that.”

Clark let the words sink in before he gave his own answer, “I don’t have that struggle, but there are days when I miss Krypton. I didn’t live there for long, but I would have loved to grow up there. When you describe it, it sounds beautiful. I wish that were different, but I’m not unhappy with my powers here.”

“I see what you mean, but then we wouldn’t have met these amazing people here on earth. And I can still talk to my mother, in a way. I’m glad I still have some parts of Krypton in my life.”

“Am I your favorite part?” Clark asked.

“Of course,” Kara smiled.

///

After an hour they left the diner, and they walked back to the DEO. When they got there, Kara didn’t get in.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Clark asked.

“No, you should say your goodbyes without me. I get way too emotional at those moments. It’s best if we do it here outside. Besides, I have to go to L-Corp before Lena is done working.”

“I guess this is it then. I won’t see you for another… well at least a few months.”

“Oh, you can handle things without me. And Lois needs you back home.”

“That reminds me, Lois and I are going to try… how do I say this… expanding our little family,” Clark whispered.

“What!?” Kara exclaimed, “we are getting a little Kent!?”

“Shhhh, can you keep this quiet please? We have only talked about it, but yeah, we want a little Kent running around the farm.”

“Aaaah, I’m so excited. I’m going to be an aunt!” Kara screamed, and she hugged Clark very tight.

“There is not even a kid yet, just plans, calm down,” Clark laughed.

“Well, call me as soon as there is even the slightest sign of a baby,” Kara demanded.

“Haha, I will. But for now, it’s just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Kara said disappointed, “now come here.” She grabbed Clark again, and he kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“Goodbye, Kara Zor-El.”

“See you soon, Kal-El.”

Clark walked inside the DEO building and Kara could hear Winn getting excited. He always gets excited when he sees Clark. Kara turned around and changed into her supersuit, “next stop, L-Corp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was Clark's part of the story. But I have left all the options open for him to return, so what do we think? Will we meet this little Kryptonian? The next chapters will focus more on Supercorp and Sanvers


	9. Chapter 9 - Getting the perfect outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice Christmas. I did, that's why it took a bit longer than expected. But I hope you like the first interaction between our favorite superhero and Lena.

Kara flew over to L-Corp, but hovered behind the building before she went in, she used her X-ray vision to see where Lena was. Lena was cleaning up some glass that belonged to the window before the explosion. The rest of the building was empty. That wasn’t surprising; it was already 8 o’clock. Kara hesitated if she could just fly in, with the possibility of startling Lena. So she decided to land on the balcony, which miraculously survived.

“Hey, need some help?” Supergirl offered, after she had landed.

Kara was right; Lena scared up and was surprised to see Supergirl walking into her office (what was left of it). “Supergirl,” was all Lena could say at that point.

It was barely a whisper, but of course Kara heard it. Lena had been crying, that was clear. She didn’t expect to find Lena crying in here. But she couldn’t blame her though. Someone tried to kill her today. And not just someone, her own family. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Supergirl said, suddenly speaking much more softly.

“It’s okay. I was wondering when you would show up, since we had a little kryptonite incident here this afternoon,” Lena said. She rose up and walked to Supergirl.

“Yeah, Superman told me. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Lena walked back to where she was clearing the glass away. Supergirl followed her. “I don’t think I have introduced myself,” Supergirl said.

Lena chuckled, “Please, you are Supergirl and you know I’m Lena Luthor. No need for any introductions.”

Supergirl kneeled down next to Lena, “I’m here to help.”

Lena gave Supergirl a little smile, trying to come off as sympathetic. “If you can find out who did this, I would appreciate it. If you can’t, I’d rather be alone tonight.”

“In fact, I do know who did this to you,” Supergirl said.

Lena stopped collecting the pieces of glass and looked at Supergirl. She took a deep breath, “Well, who was it?”

“I would offer to sit down first, but considering you don’t have a couch anymore,” Supergirl smiled.

“Come back tomorrow, and we can sit down,” Lena smiled back.

“Standing up will work too, but what I’m about to tell you can be a bit of a shock. I know it shocked me.”

“Let’s get it over with then,” Lena said, and they both stood up, now facing each other.

“Okay, here we go. Have you ever heard of Cadmus?” Supergirl asked.

Lena shook her head in disbelief, “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, the kryptonite came from there. So yes, you’ve guessed it, that was your mother’s work. But John Corben, the man who planned the bomb, was hired by somebody else.”

“Let me guess,” Lena interrupted, “my brother?”

“Yes.”

Lena swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears. “Well, what can I say,” Lena sighed.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand that you need some time.”

“I don’t need time. I need to find John Corben so I can let him blow up,” Lena said.

“Yeah… Or… Not? I mean, we can find him, but kill him? Are you sure?” Supergirl asked, surprised that Lena suggested that.

“No, I’m not sure, I’m kidding,” Lena smirked.

“Haha. That’s a good one,” Supergirl laughed, but she was still a bit scared of Lena after she said that.

“Is that all you have for now, or do you have something else to tell me?” Lena asked.

“Tell you something?” Supergirl asked carefully, afraid Lena suspected anything about her true identity.

“Yeah, about the attack from this afternoon.”

“Right, yeah. I mean no,” Supergirl stammered, “this is all we had. But we are going to find them, trust me.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lena asked, even though she was way too tired to even think about her family.

“If you know where your mother could be hiding, it would be nice to know. But for now, you should focus on your big opening this Saturday,” Supergirl said, and she was about to fly away again, when Lena stopped her.

“Wait. How do you know about that?” Lena asked, not that she had been secretive about it. But still, it wasn’t on the big news either.

“Oh… well,” Supergirl stammered, and she told the first lie that came to mind, “Kara Danvers told me.”

Lena raised her eyebrow in surprise, “you know Kara Danvers?”

“I have some connections with her boss, Cat Grant. So we see each other occasionally.” It had to be clear that she was lying her ass off.

“I figured you had seen it in the city somewhere, but guess not,” Lena said.

Supergirl could hit herself right now, she was never good at lying. Of course just hearing it here and then made more sense. How she could keep her identity a secret, was still a miracle.

“Will you be there?” Lena asked, and Supergirl snapped out of her thoughts.

“At your opening? Sure, why not?” Supergirl said, offering a smile too.

“I could think of a million reasons why not, but I guess you have a better one to attend.”

“I’m excited to find out where this company will go, and how you are going to do it,” Supergirl replied. “And of course see if I can be a part of it.”

“Well will you look at that, a Super offering to cooperate with a Luthor,” Lena said with a smirk on her face. “Never thought I’d seen that.”

“The ‘problems’ your brother and my cousin had, shouldn’t happen again. So are you with me?” Supergirl asked, and she offered a hand.

Lena looked down at Supergirl’s hand, “let’s do it,” and she gave Supergirl a handshake.

“I should head back now, if you have some useful information, you know where to find me.”

“I do?” Lena asked, it’s not like she had an address, phone number, or a work location.

“I usually fly around here,” Kara laughed.

“Right,” Lena gave Supergirl a smile back, “I’ll check the sky if I need you.”

“Great! For now, goodnight miss Luthor, we’ll see each other soon." Supergirl said smiling as she flew away.

///

The following days were pretty much the same as usual. Stopping a burglary here, catching an alien there. Some were a lot tougher than others, but she was always stronger, faster or simply smarter. Kara had handed in her first report, but Snapper wasn't impressed. She was paired together with James to make a report about the opening of L-Corp, and let's say that James was less excited about that than Kara was.

Finally, Friday was there. Today was the day that Alex and she were going to buy an outfit for the gala. And Rao, was she excited. She wanted to make a good impression on the CEO; for corporate reasons of course. Now that they were business partners – correction, Supergirl and Lena were – she had to make it look she attended these kinds of events regularly.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara shouted, after their workday was done, “ready to go?”

Alex turned around, she was standing besides Winn. They had been trying to find out where Cadmus could be located. So far, no success.

“Yes, I am,” Alex replied and she grabbed her coat from a nearby chair.

“Wow wow wow,” Winn came in between, “where are you going? I was thinking about ordering a pizza and make it a night session. You know, the three of us, together. We are like The Three Musketeers.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other, before turning back to Winn, “Sorry, Winn,” Alex said, “I’m afraid it will be just one musketeer here at the DEO. Why don’t you go home, get some energy, and we can continue our investigation later.”

“Can’t I come with you guys?” Winn pouted.

“You want to come shopping with us?” Kara asked, “Stuck between the dresses, and the high heels, and the girl talk?”

Winn’s face clearly changed from excited to disgust, “Never mind, I’ll order that pizza when I get home.”

The two girls laughed and headed to the city. Kara was sure that she would succeed, but Alex was a much harder case. Alex hated dressing up fancy. She was always in her working clothes; she could sleep in it, and Kara was sure she did that some times.

“Okay, do you have anything in mind? What kind, or what color?” Kara asked, as they stopped in front of the first shop.

“As long as it’s not the same as yours, I’m good,” Alex answered.

“Well, I was thinking about a simple black dress, or maybe a blue one.”

“Blue sounds good, and I can picture you in black. Let’s do it,” Alex said exhilarated.

“Where did that excitement come from?” Kara asked perplexed.

“Well, the sooner we get it, the sooner we can go home.”

“Oh, please, cheer up a little. We haven’t had a Danvers sister night for so long.” For Kara, spending time with her sister was very important to her. She was raised with the persuasion that family was the most important thing. And even though Alex wasn’t her biological sister, she loved her as one.

“Literally last weekend, remember? You slept over and I had to kick you out of bed,” Alex said mockingly.

“Nah-ah, that’s not what happened. I was on time.”

“Because of me.”

“No, I was already awake when you ‘woke me up’,” Kara disagreed. The only reply that Alex had, was sticking her tongue out. Yes, the definitely loved each other.

The first shop wasn’t a success and neither were the four that they visited after that. They were about to leave the city and just go in a dress they already owned, when Kara’s eye was drawn to a small shop in an alley. “Maybe that one?”

Alex face was looking tired, and very irritated from walking from shop to shop. “Please, I want to go home.”

“I promise this is the last one. After that, we’ll go home.”

Alex grunted, “Fine.”

Kara was the first one to step inside, she was hopeful about this boutique. The store wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t narrow either. Her eye immediately fell on a black dress at the back. “Alex… I think I found the one,” she whispered to her sister.

Alex was strolling behind Kara and hadn’t seen the dress yet. “As in, your soulmate?”

“What? No, I mean that dress. I have to try it on.” Kara was already viewing the dress from up-close before Alex could even respond. When Alex finally found the energy to follow her enthusiastic sister, a woman was already talking to her.

“Yes, dear. I think it would look very nice on you. Would you like to try it on?” Alex figured this British lady was the owner of the shop. She turned around and her eyes found Alex’s. “Oh, who is this pretty girl?”

“That’s my sister Alex,” Kara answered before Alex could answer.

“Oh, what a delight! Are you two looking for something in particular or just snooping around?”

“We have a fancy gala tomorrow, so we are looking for a nice dress,” Kara said, and she disappeared into the dressing room.

“As you can see,” Alex continued, “my sister thinks he found ‘the one’, but I still need something.”

“I’m sure you can find it here. What did you have in mind?” the woman asked, meanwhile viewing Alex from all possible angles.

“Maybe something blue, if you have that?”

“If I have that!? Honey, I have everything you are looking for. Blue you said? Coming right up.” The woman walked away to the back of the store.

“Alex, I’m telling you, this is it. We can stop looking, I got it. I might as well get married in this thing,” Kara said from the dressing room.

Alex laughed, “I’m sure that it can’t be that great.”

Kara got out of the dressing room, and it didn’t disappoint. Kara was wearing a black dress, ending just above the knee. It covered up her whole chest, but it revealed her back. It showed her figure perfectly. “Oh my,” was all Alex could say.

“I know right!” Kara was jumping up and down. “Don’t I look gorgeous!?” Kara asked rhetorically.

“Wow. I mean… Kara! It suits you so well. You will be the prettiest guest at the gala, for sure!”

“Don’t make me blush now,” Kara said, even though she was already blushing.

“Hold on!” It came from the back of the shop. “I want to see what all the fuss is about. Did you try it- Oh darling, you look beautiful!” The woman was just as excited as Kara.

“Thank you,” Kara said, and she bowed a bit.

Alex rolled her eyes, “please, you’re not a princess,” she chuckled.

“No, but I feel like one.”

“Sorry to interrupt the celebrating, but I think I have some nice dresses for you,” the women interrupted, and she handed two dresses over to Alex.

“Not that I can top that,” Alex said, pointing to Kara, “but I’ll try them on.”

Alex went inside the dressing room and Kara and the woman were still hyping over her dress. “First and last time I’m doing this,” she mumbled. When she had the first one on, she stepped outside. Kara and the owner turned around. “And?” Alex asked.

“Uhm… well… What can I say,” Kara said doubtful. “I’m not saying it doesn’t suit you, but…”

“No, this isn’t it,” the woman interrupted. “When you are not excited about it, it’s not a perfect match.

“Trust me lady, I don’t believe in perfect matches, but I’ll try the next one on.” Alex walked back inside and put the other dress on. That actually didn’t look bad. Moreover, she looked kind of hot in this one. It was a navy blue one, also just above the knee. It wasn’t too revealing, but it showed her boobs just enough. “You ready guys?”

The whispers outside the dressing room stopped and Kara answered, “Yes, show us!”

Alex stepped outside and asked the same question, “and?”

“Alex… It’s magnificent. I know you don’t believe in perfect matches, but this is definitely one.”

“You think so?” Alex asked, “I mean, I don’t look bad in it. But magnificent?”

“Trust me, you look better in yours than I in mine. Don’t you agree with me, Judy?”

The woman, whose name was Judy, half agreed. “You both look stunning in your own.”

“It’s settled then, we’ll take them both,” Kara said. They both changed back into their normal clothes and they paid for their dresses.

“I love selling my clothes,” Judy said, “it’s like selling a piece of your soul. And then seeing someone wearing your designs, that’s what I do it for.”

“You designed these yourself?” Alex asked.

“I did, yes. I started when I was just a girl, living with my mum in Liverpool. But I knew America was waiting for me. And look at me now, selling my own art to beautiful people like you two.”

“We’ll come back when we get married,” Kara laughed.

“That’s a promise!” Judy laughed back. “Good luck with your gala tomorrow!”

"Thank you, Judy!" Kara shouted and the both walked out of the store.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Alex started, "but I actually had a good time this evening. And the dress isn't so bad either."

"Not so bad? We look fabulous, we'll be the eye-catcher of the evening."

They both laughed and headed back home. They went to Kara's apartment first, and they stopped at the door. "The opening will finish around 4, and the gala starts at 7:30, so that'll give us 3 hours to get ready," Kara informed.

"Meet up at your place?"

"Sure, I'll text you when I get home," Kara replied.

"Great," Alex hugged her sister, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alex."

Kara stepped inside her apartment and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was the day she had been waiting for. She was going to make such a great impression on everyone. This event was going to be _the bomb_.


	10. Chapter 10 - James is acting like an idiot

“Hey, can you pick me up today? Thought it might be nice if we’re going together.” Kara had called James when she was ready for the opening. Kara was nervous, very nervous. But it was the good kind; excited. Excited to actually see the opening, but also for the gala. And even though she could never admit it, she was excited to see Lena again. She would probably be too busy to even look at her, but still, Kara would try to make some small talk.

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up, see you in 10.” That was all James said before he hung up. James was less excited to be reporting this event. After they heard that they were the lucky ones to attend, they prepared some questions. They weren’t too great, James made some up that were quite offensive. ‘We have to know what she’s up to,’ was his excuse. ‘Running a company,’ was Kara’s response, and after that, James had calmed down.  
The abrupt end of the call wasn’t a surprise; James was a little bit mad at Kara.

_‘How do you know she isn’t evil?’_

_‘How do you know she is?’ was Kara’s response._

_‘Ever heard of the expression guilty until proven innocent?’_

_‘I’m pretty sure it’s innocent until proven guilty,’ Kara disagreed._

_‘You see what you want to see, Kara.’_

_‘No, you are still blinded by your Luthor-hate.’_

Those discussions became more frequent as the week progressed. It didn’t improve their collaboration, and it definitely didn’t improve their friendship. There had been a tension between them, but it gotten much more intense.

**James: I’m downstairs.**

Curt, but okay.

**Kara: On my way!**

“Hey, Kara,” James greeted when Kara stepped inside, “you excited?”

“Mmm, what?” Kara wasn’t paying much attention to James, she wasn’t in the mood to pretend everything was alright.

“I asked if you are excited for today,” he repeated, but it didn’t sound like he cared.

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Kara mumbled.

On the way to the central square of National City, Kara was shifting in her seat, adjusting her glasses every minute, smoothing out her shirt and pants, and fiddling with the tips of her hair.

“Nervous?” James asked, this time it sounded like he was actually interested in Kara’s state.

“A bit,” was Kara’s short answer.

“That’s okay, I remember my first job. I was working with Lois Lane at the time, and boy, was I intimidated by her. She was so professional and I was… well, me. But everything turned out fine, so I’m sure this’ll all work out for you.” He laid his hand on Kara’s leg, which made her feel very uncomfortable. So instead of saying something back, she just gave him an uncomfortable smile. He smiled back and squeezed her leg a little, before putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

Should Kara tell him that she wasn’t nervous for the press conference, but for something completely different? More like someone.

After what felt like a 2-hour drive, they finally arrived. James must’ve felt the same, since he let out a deep sigh when he parked the car. It was already very crowded. But luckily CatCo had fixed a full-access pass for them, so they could stand in the front crowd.

“We are four minutes too early, but rather too early than too late, am I right,” James said, trying to break the silence between them.

“You have our questions?” Kara asked, completely ignoring James’ statement.

“Yes, I do.” He grabbed his notepad out of his bag, with the questions written on them. “You want me to ask the questions, or…?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kara was looking between all the people to see if she could see Lena anywhere. She did manage to spot someone with black hair, but it wasn’t visible for her to see who it was.

At exactly two o’clock, Lena Luthor stepped on stage. One half of the people started booing and the other half stayed professional as they should be. Kara was surprised how many people were actually there. Everyone wanted to see this new CEO of L-Corp, especially after Lex.

Lena was nervous, Kara could see that. And she couldn’t blame her, everyone hated her already. Lena was looking around and her eyes found Kara’s. She gave her a little smile and Kara couldn’t help it, she had to smile back.

“Good afternoon everyone, thank you all for coming today,” Lena started. “I hope everyone came here with an open mind, and not to harass me or make fun of me in any other way.” She looked at the crowd that was still booing.

“Today is very important to me. It’s the day that I and Luthor Corp will get a fresh start. And I started doing that, with renaming my company.”  
Behind Lena, a curtain dropped down and revealed a sign that said ‘L-Corp’.

“L-Corp, a company to help people and do good in this world. Right now we are focusing on creating a new medicine. Unfortunately, I can’t say too much about that. You know, in case we have some rivals here in our midst.” The crowd laughed a bit. That seemed to ease Lena some more.

“I know a lot of people have heard of the incident we experienced last week. Yes, it caused a lot of damage. But an incident like this can’t bring us down, and it hasn’t. There were no casualties that day, only Superman was affected by kryptonite. But from what I’ve heard, he was back to normal pretty soon, so no worries. Now, if anyone has any questions, which I’m sure you have, now is the moment to ask them.”

A few reporters started asking their questions. Lena all answered them very professionally, even when they were a little out of bounds. Lena had an answer for all of them, it reminded Kara of the answers she gave Clark when they had ‘interviewed’ her. And then it was James’ turn. He asked their four questions, and then it all escalated.

“Hi, James Olsen from CatCo magazine. Miss Luthor, is it true that your brother was the one behind the attack?”

Oh no, how did he know? It must’ve been Winn, he always spoils confidential information like that.

“I have no idea where you’ve heard that. Next please.” Lena clearly didn’t want to answer this question.

“Sorry, but you aren’t denying it. Does that mean it’s true,” James continued asking.

“I think I made myself clear, mister Olsen.”

“Or was it yourself who planted the bomb, so Superman had to show up, and you could poison him. Or take Supergirl down with him.”

“You truly are delusional.” Lena was getting pretty mad at this point.

“James, I’m begging you, please drop it,” Kara mumbled behind her fist.

“No, I want to hear her say it. She tried to kill Superman. Complete the job that her brother couldn’t. Sorry to disappoint you, but you-”

“That’s it,” Lena interrupted, “security, please take this man away.”

Two men approached Kara and James, and they dragged James away. He still shouted some things, “you can’t think that avoiding the question is going to fix this. This isn’t over!”

The rest of the crowd started cramming to the front, even the police couldn’t stop it. “Admit it! Alien murderer!” Everyone started the yell and throw things to Lena. Kara had turned around to see if the police could handle it, and by the time she turned back, Lena was already gone.

“Dammit, James.”

///

“He actually asked that!?” Kara had texted Alex and she immediately came to her apartment. She had explained the whole situation, and Alex listened with disbelief.

“How did he even know about that?” Alex asked.

“What do you think. Who works at the DEO, is friends with James, and can’t keep a secret?”

“Of course. Winn.”

“Uh-huh, probably. I’ll stop by him tomorrow, he has to know that he can’t just share everything.”

“Well, you know Winn.”

“Yeah, and apparently I don’t know James. How could he think that this was acceptable!? I honestly thought he was different.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“It’s okay. By the way, I forgot to ask, but do you want to have a drink?”

“How about we already start, I can’t start tonight sober,” Alex answered.

“You know alcohol doesn’t affect me, but I’ll do my best to make you tipsy. As long as you don’t embarrass me, need I to remind you of mom’s birthday party a few months ago?” Kara mocked.

“Oh God no, I don’t want to relive that night. Luckily, I don’t remember much of it.”

“Well, it all started when mom’s neighbor came in…”

“No!” Alex cut Kara off. “You promised!”

“You’re right, I won’t. Scotch, coming right up.” Kara grabbed a drink for them both, just a water for herself and scotch for Alex. “Shall we dress up already?”

They both walked to Kara’s bedroom, where she had hung up the two dresses. “I freaked out three times last night, thinking someone was standing in my room.”

Alex burst out laughing, “National City’s superhero, gets scared of two dresses.”

“Oh, shut it.”

They both put on their dresses, put on some make-up and did their hair.  
Kara looked at herself in the mirror, “Look at us, we look amazing!” Kara joined her, “We really do.”

“Hey, are you hungry too?” Alex asked.

“What kind of question is that? I’m always hungry,” Kara laughed.

“What do you want, pizza?” Alex had already dialed the number.

“Since you’re already calling,” Kara laughed.  
Alex had ordered the pizza, when Kara received a text. “You didn’t text me, did you?” she asked Alex.

“No, why?”

“Why do you think,” she opened the message, it was James.

**James: The police just let me go, time to talk?**

“It’s James, he wants to talk,” Kara shared.

“Seriously? How desperate.” Alex was putting in some earrings in front of the mirror.

“What should I text back?”

“The truth, tell him you have plans.”

**Kara: Sorry, I can’t.**

James didn’t take long to respond,

**James: I really want to talk to you, I need to explain what happened today.**

**Kara: Maybe some other time, I already made plans.**

James read it, but didn’t respond.

“I think James is angry at me,” Kara shouted to her sister.

“At you!? If anyone has the right to be angry, it’s you.”

“I know, and I already have plans, so he has to stop nagging.”

“Exactly! That’s the spirit.” Alex high-fived her sister, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Pizza guy is fast today,” Alex said, and she opened the door. But it wasn’t the pizza delivery, it was James.

“Excuse me, but is Kara here? I need to talk to her.” He pushed himself inside Kara’s home and walked to her. “I just need ten minutes of your time.”

“James, I’m not in the mood right now. I have plans with my sister, and we’ve ordered a pizza. Please, just leave. We can talk tomorrow.”

“No, you are going to hear me out,” James kept pushing.

“James,” Alex intervened, “Kara asked you nicely to leave. If I have to ask you, it will be much more aggressive.”

James raised his hands in surrender, “Fine, but at least tell me what’s so important that you can’t reschedule it for ten minutes.”

“A gala. An L-Corp gala to be exactly.” Yes, it was meant to make James angry. It was unfair, but it worked.

“Excuse me? Are you telling me you going to a gala, hosted by a murderer?” James asked surprised.

“I think you misheard me, I’m going to a gala hosted by Lena Luthor.”

“Same thing. What if she tries to do the same thing to you, as she did with Clark!” James snapped.

“You know she had nothing to do with it!” Kara shouted back. Even though James was much taller than Kara, the way Kara was standing was much more intimidating. She had her hands on her hip, and with her heels on, there was only small height difference left.

James was standing tall, with his finger pointed at Kara’s chest. That was the moment Alex stepped in. “You are backing off, right now, or you are going to be in big trouble!”

“Alex, don’t, I can handle it,” Kara’s reassured.

“I don’t care if you can handle it, no one talks to you like that.”  
Kara was flattered, but it didn’t matter at this point. “Alright, everyone, calm down. We can talk this out like adults.”

“You’re right,” James sat down on the chair next to the TV, and Kara and Alex sat down on the couch.

“Kara, please hear me out.” James was talking much slower now, but Kara could tell that there was still some aggression left in him.

“I give you two minutes,” Alex decided.

“That’s all I need,” James replied. “I want to explain why I did, what I did this afternoon. I know you won’t believe what I say, but I want you to believe me. She grew up with Lex and Lillian, they were the ones to raise her. And even though she says she’s different, it’s simply not true. Look at what happened to Clark, you honestly believe it was some assassin? Lex might be a douchebag, but he would never harm his family. It has always been the most important thing to him. Clark knew it, and so did I. So please, Kara, believe me.”

Kara had been listening, but has to be one of the most ridiculous things she has ever heard. “Can I?”

“Yes,” James answered.

“I know she grew up with them, but look at me. My own mother sent her sister to prison. They decided to not tell my home planet was dying, to no one. I would never do such things, and yet, I was raised by them. Also, I am absolutely, 100 percent sure that it was John Corben who was behind this. And Lex made it crystal clear that Lena is not family to him anymore. Now tell me, why would I believe you?”

“Because I care about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” James explained.

“So do Alex, Winn, J'onn, but they would never say such things.”

“That’s different,” James disagreed.

“Oh, how so?” Alex asked.

“I care about her in a different way,” James hesitated before he completed his sentence, “I’m in love with her. I’m still in love with you, Kara.” A desperate look was forming in his eyes.

“…James, I…”

“No,” James interrupted, “don’t say anything. It will just hurt me.”

“You’ve hurt me too, James.” Tears were forming in Kara’s eyes. “You’ve hurt my friend.”

“James, I think it’s better if you leave now.” Alex stern voice was gone and it was much more calm now.

James was looking at Kara, waiting for her to disagree, but she was looking down at the floor. James stood up, but stopped before Kara. He kneeled down and grabbed her hand. “If want to talk about this, you know where to find me.” He kissed her hand and left.

The tears that Kara was holding back all came out now. Alex put her arm around Kara and laid her head on her shoulder. “It’s okay, just breathe.”

“Alex, why is this always happening to me?” Kara asked between her sobbing.

“I don’t know, but I do know that if you keep crying, you make-up will be ruined.” Alex smiled a bit and Kara let out a short laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right. And I already hear the pizza guy coming upstairs. Can you open a door, please?”

“Of course.” Alex payed for the pizza and they ate the pizza in silence. When the pizzas were gone (mostly eaten by Kara), they fixed Kara’s make-up, and called for a cab.

“Alex, can I confess something?” Kara asked when they were driving.

“Yes, of course.”

“I’m not in love with James.” It was weird to hear it out loud, but it was the truth. There was a time when she would feel her stomach flip when someone mentioned his name, but that was over. He had been acting like an idiot lately, and it was such a shock for Kara to see him like this. She didn’t want to be with anyone who could say such things.

“Have you ever been?” Alex asked carefully.

“There was a time when I was, but I guess that’s over. We are friends, nothing more. I’m not even sure if we are still friends after this though.”

“You will fix it,” Alex reassured and she put a comforting hand on Kara’s leg, “I know you can do it.”

“I’m not sure if it will be like old times.”

“Then make new times, for some reason I feel like tonight is going to change everything. It started with James, and now this gala. I don’t know what it is, maybe it’s just a gut feeling. But I know tonight is that start of a new era.”

“Since when are you so hopeful?” Kara smiled.  
Alex shrugged, “no idea, but I like it.”

“Me too.”

They arrived at the L-Corp building, payed for the taxi, and walked inside.

“You ready?” Alex asked when the elevator took them up.

“Nope, but let’s do this.” Kara took a deep breath, grabbed her sister’s arm and stepped outside the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm making James acting like an idiot, but I just hate everything about him in the show. Now that I have the chance to make him say these things, I will take it. And if you say he doesn't deserve it, he totally does


End file.
